Unlocked
by Jikola
Summary: Six years after the miracle of Makoto Yuki, three mysterious students appeared at Port Island. "Who are you?" Even though there were three of them they always direct this question to one person. She would always smile at them to conceal whatever she felt.
1. Chapter 1

**If you decided to read this story despite my crappy summary, thank you. I decided to use Makoto Yuki even though I like Minato Arisato better. As of now, I don't know if he would appear much but I can say that he would play a major role here. And I don't know if there will be any pairings yet but I would definitely think about it. **

**Anyways, I'd like to know what you think so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona and any of the game's characters.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Ken dropped a bag full of chocolates on the table before flopping down the sofa. He received no response. I guess they're still out, he thought. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he should do with all the gifts he received today. It's finally over, he thought then sighed.<p>

Valentine's Day was something Ken dreaded ever since he entered middle school. It always took so much of his energy. This year was even worse because Valentine's Day landed on a Sunday. Girls ambushed him for three days straight. Running away was always out of the question because it would cause much more energy and it would be suicide.

"Amada," Ken looked up to see his upperclassman staring at him. "Are you all right? Valentine's day must have been harsh for you again." Ken gave a weary smile before greeting his senior and saying he was fine.

"I never knew they would still attack me today," Ken said looking slightly horrified. "It's like there were three Valentine's Day this year."

His senior chuckled. "I'm surprised that you don't look like you've been run over by a pack of hungry wolves this year. Last year your uniform was so ragged that you had to buy a new one." They laughed at the memory of it. Ken took the paper bag on the table and offered some chocolates to his senior. "I didn't know you way about me Amada-kun," the older male joked. Ken punched him lightly on the shoulder, chuckling.

"Too bad you won't be here to help me with this next year senpai." Ken randomly picked a box and ate its contents. This taste good, he thought.

"Yeah..." his senior paused for a moment before looking at him. "Now that I think about it, all of us are seniors here except you. Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry senpai, I have Koro-chan with me."

"If you say so" his senior said while fiddling the remote to turn the tv on. The box flashed the evening news. Koromaru, who was sleeping behind the sofa woke up then fell asleep again when he found no danger.

"-emory loss has suddenly spread like an epidemic. Breaking News! The four people who went missing last February the first mysteriously appeared at Gekkoukan High School earlier this da-"

"Strange," his senior said. Ken grew silent, his eyes glued on the tv. Could it be... he thought. His phone suddenly rang. The name flashed on his phone gave him the answer that he need. "Excuse me," he said before going to his room.

He locked his door then answered the phone. "Amada," a voice full of authority came from the other end of the line. "Come to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital tomorrow after school. There are some things we need to discuss."

"Understood, Mitsuru-san." The other line died.

* * *

><p>"Hello Junpei-san, Yukari-san."<p>

"Yo Ken," Junpei greeted the younger male. "You've grown taller, dude. So how was Valentine's day?"

"It was really difficult."

"Don't worry bro. Once you're my age things will be easier."

"Like there are any girls after you," Yukari snorted. "You look like you just used your head to clean the toilet."

"Hey!"

Ken watched the two with a smile. Just like before, he thought.

Not long after Akihiko picked them up. He led them to one of the secret rooms in the hospital which was previously used for monitoring the Dark Hour. It looked a lot like the command room at Iwatodai dorm only it had more sofas and couches, and a coffee station―which Ken deduced worked during the Dark Hour.

Everyone was there, even those from Inaba. This must be serious, Yukari thought.

"I'm sorry for calling you all at such short notice," Mitsuru started. "I know that you've all heard of this but let me repeat it for those who have yet to hear any about it. At the beginning of the month, four people from different parts of the country went missing. They had no similarities whatsoever except for the time of their disappearance. Normally these kinds of incidents won't make it to the news. But because they mysteriously appeared at the same place, miles from their home, it did."

Mitsuru nodded at Fuuka. The girl stood to continue where the other had left. "We tried talking to them but they seem to have no memory of what happened. One of them won't speak to us. The doctors suspect that he may have Apathy Syndrome." Everyone in the room, except for Mitsuru, was surprised.

"Excuse me," Fuuka turned to see Teddie raising his hand. "What's 'Apathy Syndrome'?"

"Apathy Syndrome," Akihiko voiced out, "is the result of having one's psyche eaten by Shadows. It's like having your soul taken away."

"Oh... I see." Teddie paled slightly. Sounds scary, he thought.

"That's why we have to take action," Mitsuru said urgently. "If the shadows are involved, we can't let this slip. But we barely have any clues yet and we still don't know how this happened. I'm afraid we might have to wait for another incident. Still, I advise you to be alert and inquire either me or Yamagishi if you found anything that may be relevant." Everyone in the room nodded at her. "That would be all."

* * *

><p>"To bad Mitsuru-senpai can't join us," Junpei said, looking down at his ramen. All of them went to Hagakure after the meeting. They invited Mitsuru but she declined. I had another appointment. I'm very sorry, she said. "You think she got a boyfriend?"<p>

"I don't think so," Yukari said.

"Man, ramen here taste great," Yosuke said.

"So how do you like studying here?" Akihiko asked the gang from Inaba.

"Isn't it a little too late to be asking that," Kanji said. His hair no longer bleached. "I guess I'm fine. But I worry about my ma sometimes."

"I like it here," Yukiko said. "But I get a little homesick from time to time. At first, I never thought that they'll let me go here."

"Hey Teddie." The said person, who is not in his original body, looked up. "Yes, Chie-chan," he said smiling. "If you over eat again we're definitely leaving you here."

Teddie turned to Yu with tears in his eyes. "You won't let that happen, right Sensei" Yu was silent for a moment before answering "I don't think I could carry you." "NO!"

Yukiko laughed boisterously at the two's antics. "I-I haha can't eat."

Everyone watched the seen happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review. Thank you. (ㆁωㆁ*)**

* * *

><p>Ken doesn't have that much friends. The closest he had to a friend in his school were his dorm mates but he could never tell them about his past and what he felt. His former dorm mates, the members of SEES, were his only friends - his second family. But even to them there are some things that he can't say. He finds himself sometimes watching instead of joining his friends.<p>

"The girls sure are having fun." Ken's senior said as he walked over to the foot of the stairs. "Sure, you don't need any help?" he shouted for the fifth time that day.

"We'll call you guys when we need you so shut up, Sato!" Ken chuckled at the look on his senior's face.

There were three girls in the dorm and two boys, all except Ken are third-years. The day after their meeting Mitsuru called Ken, informing him of the three new students that will be moving in. With the three, there would be a temporary balance in the number of boys and girl.

"They're in the same year as you, right?" Sato sat across Ken and grabbed a chocolate from the table. Ken looked at his senior, puzzled before realizing what he meant. "Yes, though I haven't learned their names yet. Kirijo-san told me they'll come here on Sunday."

"Then it's good. You won't be alone here on the next term."

"Yeah..."

A scream came from the other floor. "Sato! There's a cockroach here! KILL IT! "

"KYA! IT'S FLYING!"

"It's time for some action," his senior ran upstairs.

Ken remained there on his seat. He smiled bitterly, feeling a dull ache from his chest. "Why am I always left behind..."

* * *

><p>Ken's soccer practice just ended. Before he passed through the school gates, his senior approached him. Sato was panting, most likely because he ran all the way there. "We won't be having dinner at the dorm. We might come back late as well." Ken didn't ask why, he just smiled and nodded before leaving.<p>

Ken decided to look around Iwatodai Strip Mall. He didn't want to go home yet. By this time Koromaru must be at the shrine, going from his master's grave to Makoto's. When Ken got hungry, he went to Wakatsu to eat dinner. The food there wasn't really bad but it wasn't good either. Why do I keep coming here, he thought. The place was surprisingly empty. We ordered the usual then settled down on the table by the window.

He sighed from exhaustion. He slump his head on the table and crossed his arms as a cushion. He turned his head and watched the three figures outside the restaurant, their backs facing him. One of them was a girl of average height. "Why don't we eat here?" she eagerly said, pointing at Wakatsu.

"I'll go wherever you go," the guy in the middle said to the girl. "But I'd like to go Hagakure."

"Then Hagakure it is," the tallest one of them said gruffly.

"But we already ate there yesterday," the girl pouted.

"With the way you eat, we'll be bankrupt. Unless you find your wallet we are eating at Hagakure." The tallest boy left. The other boy apologized to the girl before following their friend. The girl looked at Wakatsu longingly. Ken can't help but to be stare at her face. "Wait for me," she said to the restaurant before running off.

"Those guys sounded like Shinjiro-san and Ryoji-san..." His dinner was served to him but his eyes never left the spot where the three stood. That girl, Ken thought. He felt a vague sense of familiarity from the girl but all his thoughts were disturbed by the vibration of his phone. After reading the message he quickly wolfed down his food and left.

_Come to the hospital immediately._

* * *

><p>When everyone was complete Mitsuru began. "The other day, all of you were told that one of them might have Apathy Syndrome. The doctors did some test and confirmed that the man is negative from it."<p>

"That's good, right?" Junpei said. Mitsuru shook her head. "Something more disturbing happened to the man. His memories were wiped out completely."

"How did they come up with a conclusion like that?" Naoto asked calmly.

"One of the students that found them gave me the idea. I informed the doctors. They did what they had to then confirmed that he has no recollection of anything; he can't even speak or eat solid food. The others also lost their memories but it wasn't as severe as this person."

"How exactly did this student gave you that idea?" Naoto said with a frown. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mitsuru-san, but it seems really strange."

"It's alright Shirogane. I myself find it strange as well but it seems acceptable." Mitsuru paused for a while. She bit her lip then continued. "'It seems like they don't remember anything. The other mister acts somewhat like a baby.' is what she said."

"That girl must be really keen observer," Naoto said.

"I agree," Mitsuru said.

"Well, at least now we know what happened to them," Yukari said trying to sound optimistic.

"So we know," Akihiko started, "but what would happen to them. We don't know if this amnesia is temporary. Do we?" He turned to Mitsuru for confirmation.

"Unfortunately, the doctors don't know. They received no damages physically and their brain is unharmed. It may be possible that their memories were wiped out."

"This is really disturbing..." Fuuka grew anxious. The air in the room was heavy. Everyone was trapped in their own thoughts.

"One more thing," Mitsuru continued. "The three students who found the are the new transfer students at Gekkoukan High. They are on the same year as Amada. There something about them that makes me uneasy. Specifically, the girl."

"What about them, Mitsuru?" Akihiko leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. Mitsuru walked over to the computer. Three images appeared on the screen. One of a girl and the other two of boys.

"No way!" Junpei stood from his seat. Everyone, except for the Inaba group, were shocked. Their mouths hung agape.

"Do you know them? Yu asked. He waited patiently for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who are reading this. Please do tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it even if it is a criticism.**

* * *

><p>Sunday came. The dorm was surprisingly empty, except for Ken and Koromaru who were both resting at the lounge. Ken expected that his seniors would be there because they seemed so ecstatic when they found out about the new students. I guess their busy, he thought.<p>

He took out something from his pocket and stared at it for a while before putting it back inside. Ken sighed. He leaned on the headrest and closed his eyes. "I wonder what will happen, Koro-chan."

* * *

><p>The former residers of Iwatodai dorm and Ken stared at the screen, specifically at the images of the two boys. They were utterly speechless.<p>

"This girl," Mitsuru started, "is Minako Arisato. The one in the middle is Shinjiro Aragaki. And the last one is Ryoji Mochizuki."

"What kind of a sick joke is this!?" Junpei said, clearly baffled at what he' seeing. "Why do they look like Ryoji and Shinjiro-senpai? And their names! What are they, clones!?"

"Please calm down, Junpei-kun," Fuuka said when she recovered from her shock.

"If this is some kind of a joke," Yukari said," I don't like it one bit. But knowing Mitsuru-senpai, she wouldn't do something like that."

"Thank you, Takeba." She turned to the Inaba group. "I know that you may be confused of what just happened. Let me explain." The image of Minako disappeared while the remaining two adjusted to the center of the screen. "Seven years ago our friend and comrade, Shinjiro Aragaki, was murdered by a group of persona-users called Strega.

"Ryoji Mochizuki, on the other hand, was a transfer student that same year, a few months after Aragaki's death. He revealed to us his identity as the harbinger of the fall, the Appriser of Nyx. But since he was sealed inside of Makoto Yuki we were given a choice and the fall was prevented."

By sacrificing his life, Yu thought. He recalled Margaret telling him once about this during his visit to the Velvet room.

"Lastly," the two picture were replaced wih the girl's image. That girl looks familiar, Ken thought. "Minako Arisato. Unlike the two, we've never met her before. She is the biggest mystery of the three of them.

"We did some research on her and found out that a girl with the same name died ten years ago. We also found out that a girl with the same name transferred to Gekkoukan High as a second-year on April 2009. She was in class 2-F. She died on the same day and the same diagnosis as Yuki."

"That can't be," Junpei said. "Makoto was the only transfer student that time. If she was there we would've known."

"I don't remember a memorial service for her either," Fuuka said calmly.

"It gets stranger," Mitsuru continued. "The former chairman, Shuji Ikutsuki, has some files about her. Some say that she was a member and the field leader of SEES and its operations. Her accomplishments in SEES were like a photocopy of Yuki's."

"What does this mean?" Ken asked, looking at Mitsuru anxiously. Everything they heard was too strange. Everything can't be a mere coincidence now. Especially now with their knowledge of this girl.

"I don't know. Amada, I need you to observe them use the command room if you must. I'll be sending someone for all the equipment." She then turned to Aigis, Labrys and Teddie. "We believe that these three might have a connection with the incident. I'd like to ask your help." The three nodded.

"Thank you. The three of you will be transferring to Gekkoukan High School on April as third-years."

"Do you think I can go Gekkou High as the boxing club's coach?" Akihiko said, surprising everyone. He hasn't said a word since he saw his best friend's doppelganger.

"I'd like to help too, Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka volunteered.

"I'll see what I can do," Mitsuru said. "But for now, please remain alert."

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Rise. "Teddie and I found something on the TV world this morning." Rise took something from her pocket and placed it on the table. A wallet. "The only thing we found out about its owner is his or her scent."

"I already told you Rise-chan, I'm sure it's a girl." Teddie sounded so sure. "No boy would smell that sweet."

"Gross Ted," Yosuke said. "I never knew you'd be sniffing on people." Teddie glared at him.

Mitsuru and Rise continued to discuss how the TV world was. "Nothing strange so far," is what Rise said.

The others talked about the mysterious girl. Akihiko looked deep in thought. Ken stared at the wallet on the table then he turned to the girl's picture, still flashed on the screen.

"Mitsuru-san." Everyone stopped at what they were doing and turned to the boy. "I think I know who the owner of the wallet is."

* * *

><p>Minako Arisato was the girl he saw when he ate at Wakatsu. He was sure of it. Auburn hair and crimson eyes. If that was her then other two might be the doppelgangers, Ken thought. He was about to drift to sleep when Koromaru suddenly barked.<p>

"I think he likes you, Shinji," a female voice said.

"You're dream of having a dog has finally come true," a male voice said happily. "I'm so proud of you Shinji."

"Shut up, you morons," a gruff voice said.

Ken turned his head to look at them. He already expected this but he can't help but to be shocked. Near the counter two people stood. One was on the floor being licked by Koromaru. Ken stared at them until his eyes met crimson ones.

"This is Iwatodai dorm, right?" she asked nervously. Ken stood up and concealed his shock with a smile. "Yes it is. Welcome, my name is Ken Amada. I'm on the same year as you guys. Kirijo-san already informed me of your names."

The girl beamed at her. "Nice to meet you, Ken-kun." For a moment Ken was stunned but quickly recovered and gave her his own smile. When they were about to shake hands the boy beside Minako butted in and took Ken's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ken-kun." It was Ryoji. He shook Ken's hand eagerly. "Shinjiro-kun, decided to bless us with his heavenly cooking. I'm sure you'll l-"

"I never said I'll cook anything." Shinjiro stood. He dusted of his pants before looking at Ken. "Ken, right? Sorry for the trouble." He said the last part while glaring at his two companions. Ken smiled.

_I guess this year will be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

"We're in the same class," Minako said during their break. She sat in front Shinjiro and at the right side Ryoji. Her eyes were brimming with happiness. Ken was at the very back of the room, beside the window and Shinjiro, and behind Ryoji.

"Yeah," Ryoji said with the same level of delight as the girl.

The Ryoji in front of Ken looked similar to the Ryoji he knew. The only difference was that he was wearing the school jacket, which was not zipped close. His hair was not swept back. There were two barrets, above his ears, keeping his hair on his right side in place. His bangs, styled to his left, covered most of his forehead.

"I thought the world was going to end since you two haven't said a word since class started." Shinjiro slouched on his chair.

"That's because we're such good students, right Minako-chan?"

"I never knew you were so conceited Ryoji-kun." Minako looked at him in mock disappointment. Ryoji replied by putting a hand over where his heart is supposed to be. "You wound me!" The two laughed then turned to Shinjiro with a sly smile.

"I didn't expect you to miss our voice that much," Ryoji started. Minako ended what Ryoji said with "You must really love us, Shinji." The two laughed again when they saw their friend's face turn beet red.

Ken watched them in amusement. He looked over at his seatmate who struggling to remove the blush on his face.

Ken noticed that this Shinjiro also wore a black turtle neck inside his school jacket, which was also not zipped. His hair was shorter than the hair of the Shinjiro he knew, but it was long enough for him to tie it to a ponytail. His side bangs were styled to the right. He also looked healthier.

"I wonder how long I'll be stuck with you two idiots," Shinjiro said. Despite what he said he looked really happy.

"Will you guys be joining any clubs?" Ken asked.

Upon hearing this Ryoji and Minako stood and placed a hand on each of Shinjiro's shoulders. "He would like to join the cooking club," they said in unison with a straight face, "and is willing to cook everything sold in the school cafeteria."

Shinjiro gave them a glare which sent the two cowering at the corner of the room. "I won't ever cook for any of you idiots again."

"WE'RE SORRY!" they said in unison bowing with tears in their eyes. They look as if they were by a murderer.

"Please keep cooking for us," Minako begged, her forehead touching the floor.

"We promise to be good," Ryoji said, his forehead also touching the floor.

They raised both of their heads to look at Shinjiro. This caused the boy some discomfort. "Your heavenly cooking is our life."

"Shut up you morons," Shinjiro said annoyed. He tried to hide his embarrassment by scowling at the two, but failed. "Look at the scene you're causing."

Ryoji turned. He saw some girls staring at him. He gave them his best smile that he can muster causing all the girls to swoon.

Minako on the other hand waved at the people who were still conscious and said politely "sorry for bothering you." The boys watching them blushed while the girls shoot daggers at her. She quickly hid behind Shinjiro. "Shinji scare them away with your creepy face."

The eyes of the said boy twitched. The air around him suddenly became dark. He turned to the girl behind him with a face more terrifying than that of a raging demon.

"What did you say?" Shinjiro was clearly losing his cool. Ryoji used Ken as a shield from the pony-tailed boy's face. "They're gone," Minako said, looking oblivious to wat she created. "Thanks, Shinji."

Shinjiro sighed, looking like his usual self again. "Whatever." He stood and placed his hands on his pockets. "I'm gonna go and grab some food, you guy coming?"

"Sure," Ryoji said from his place. "Let's go Minako-chan, Ken-kun."

* * *

><p>Class ended. Since Ken was free, he decided to accept the invitation of the three to walk home together. He watched them from behind with smile. They look really close, he thought.<p>

"Ken-kun," Minako stopped walking. "Would you like to go to Wakatsu?"

Before Ken could respond, Shinjiro spoke. "Don't, she'll empty your wallet."

"I'll pay you back when I find my wallet," Minako said, sounding desprate.

"If you ever find it."

"I'll look part-time jobs, then."

"Wallet..." Ken said. He felt like he forgot something. Then it clicked to him. He dug out an orange object from his bag then handed it to Minako. "Could this be yours?"

Minako took it and caressed it to her cheek. "My wallet..." she said. The three boys watched her act like a mother finally reunited with her child.

Ryoji sniffed and wiped a tear in his eyes. Shinjiro stared at her with a deadpan expression. And Ken laughed awkwardly.

She opened it to see all the contents still inside. She sighed in relief. She smirked at Shinjiro. "I guess we're going to Wakatsu."

* * *

><p>They were walking back to the dorm. Ken laughed when he heard the girl say "I want ice cream." watching her eat reminded him of Makoto's gargantuan appetite. Though the girl's personality greatly differs from the boy, Ken can't help but see some similarities that they have, like their liking for music and the headphone they use.<p>

"No," Shinjiro said sternly

"But I'm still hungry." Shinjiro stared at her deadpan. "Go eat a carrot then," he said, causing the girl to groan.

"We haven't met the seniors at the dorm yet," Minako said trying to forget her unsatiated stomach. "When will we meet them?"

"They called me yesterday. They said they needed to finish some school work. I asked them when they'll come back but they never answered."

"Aren't you worried?"

"They always do this so I'm kinda used to it."

"I see..."

"We're home," Ryoji said. Koromaru ran to them, barking happily.

"I have to finish some paperwork," Ken said. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Sure thing," Ryoji waved.

When they heard a door closing, their expressions changed into a sober one. "If I remember right, Ken lives here with four third-year students," Ryoji began.

"Could it be them?" Shinjiro gruffly said with a frown.

"Whoever they are we need to get them out of there." Minako threw her bag on the table before standing in front of the TV. "It looks big enough..."

"How will we explain it to Ken if he sees us?" Shinjiro looked anxiously at the TV.

"Do you guys have a TV in your room then?" Minako asked nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't enter a boy's room, Minako-chan," Ryoji said. Shinjiro looked at him not believing what the boy just said. Then Ryoji opened his mouth again and said happily, "But if it's my room, you can come whenever you like." This earned him a punch from the taller male.

Minako was either oblivious to what Ryoji said or simply didn't care. "Ken might here us," she said. She picked up her bag then said "We'll do it in my room. Come on, we need to hurry."

The two nodded and followed the girl. At this point, everything was serious. Ryoji's sudden silence was proof of it. One by one they entered the room and the TV. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them, listening to their conversation.

"Hello, Mitsuru-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank everyone reading this, to InnocentSerenade, NaruSaku1995, and Ravenext for following, and Monolaymoo for commenting. It makes me really happy. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'd really like to know what you think so please leave a comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you tell where they are?" Ryoji asked while looking around. Minako, with the help of her persona, Theia, tried to pinpoint the location of the people trapped in the TV world.

"I wonder how many floors this place has," Ryoji said as he stared at the giant clock. Looks like it really has stopped working, he thought. Both of its hands pointed at twelve. The actual time was around 9:40 PM.

"It's a good thing they called us." Shinjiro was referring to the siblings in the Velvet Room. Ryoji agreed. They found the residents of the place odd. At, first they didn't know if they could trust them. But they felt so lost, they had no one else to turn to but them. In time, they learned to trust the siblings in blue and their long-nosed master.

"Found them. There's one on the fifth floor, two on the ninth, and another one on the thirteenth." Minako's persona disappeared. "But there's something strange..."

"What is it?" Ryoji tilted his head to look at her. He noticed a slight frown appear on her face.

Minako shook her head. "I don't know," she said," but I have a bad feeling about it. You guys be careful and always stick together, okay? Retreat immediately when I tell you too."

"Yes, sir." Ryoji saluted before going up. Shinjiro followed shortly after him. They knew something was bothering her. Whatever it was they decided it could wait later. Right now, they need to focus on the task in hand.

* * *

><p>"I found them." Fuuka called off her persona. "It seems that they're at Gekkoukan High."<p>

"Thank you, Yamagishi. Everyone, let's go." Everyone left. Mitsuru noticed that Fuuka wasn't move an inch. The girl was looking down, with her brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel something strange from inside of Gekkou High, but I just don't know what..."

"We'll find out when we get there. Right now we have to find those three and whoever they meant by 'them'. "Fuuka nodded causing Mitsuru to smile.

* * *

><p>Ryoji and Shinjiro carefully laid two girls on the floor. Minako treated whatever wounds they had, immediately. "I hope we're not too late," she muttered.<p>

"They've only been here for a day," Shinjiro said calmly. When he noticed that Minako looked uneasy he added "They should be fine so don't worry."

"Okay..."

Ryoji stretched. "Well, that's three down, one more to go." Ryoji slapped his cheeks to keep himself awake. He and Shinjiro have been running around for over an hour now. He looked at his friend who was guiding them patiently through the maze. She looks worse than me and Shinji, Ryoji thought.

Minako checked for anymore wounds left untreated. None. "You guys can go now."

"One more and we can go to bed," Ryoji rejoiced. "Let's go, Shinjiro."

"Yeah, yeah."

They left. Minako called for her persona again. They're almost here, Minako thought to herself. What do I do?

"What is that?"

"I think it's a portal. I sensed someone inside."

* * *

><p>They were at the rooftop, unsure of what to do. The 'portal' in front of them looked like a part of this universe was teared to open a road to another.<p>

"Good thing I always come prepared." Yosuke smiled triumphantly as he walked over to the railings, rope in hand. He tied one end on the railing and another to a stick. He threw the stick into the 'portal'.

"Now what?" Yukiko watched curiously. Yosuke pulled the rope and the stick came out unharmed. He smiled at them like a child who learned how to tie his shoes.

"Why did you tie it on the railing?"

"So that I won't be sucked in," Yosuke said as a matter-of-factly. Chie glared at him. "Don't get cocky."

A blur of white suddenly passed through them. "Akihiko-senpai!" Fuuka called him but it was too late. He was already inside.

"Let's go everyone."

* * *

><p>"Minako, looks tired." They were on the twelfth floor by this time when Ryoji decided to speak. "We need to hurry."<p>

"Yeah. This place always wears her out." I wonder why, Shinjiro thought this part to himself. They were now at the thirteenth. Shinjiro cursed under his breath. "This floor is bigger than the others."

"Hey Minako-chan, can we split up?" There was no answer. He tried again but nothing. Ryoji grew anxious and so did Shinjiro.

"We need to find that guy and get out of here now. " Ryoji nodded. Unbeknownst to them a black figure was watching them intently.

* * *

><p>"Where's Shinji?! Tell me! Where is he?!" Akihiko glared at Minako while she stared at him with surprise. Then Minako turned her head to the person walking towards the male. "Calm down, Akihiko." Mitsuru turned to Minako with her piercing eyes. The girl flinched ever so slightly.<p>

"Where are your friends?" It took Minako a while to process what she said. When she finally understood what she meant she called her persona. The others who just arrived were shocked. A girl with a persona. A place that looked like the entrance to Tartarus.

"This place looks like Tartarus," Fuuka said, "But it gives off a different feeling." Yukari turned to her with a questioning gaze. Fuuka answered with "It's not as cold and dark as Tartarus was, figuratively."

"No..." Minako called off her persona. She looked horrified.

"Arisato, what's wro-" Minako ran before Mitsuru could finish. "Yamagishi, Kujikawa, Amagi, Takeba, stay here. The others follow her!"

"Shinji, Ryoji." She whispered as she ran. She ignored the people behind her. She was exhausted, her legs were like lead, but she continued to run. "Please be okay."

* * *

><p>"We found him." Shinjiro placed the guy's arm over his shoulders. He tried to stand up. "Man, this guy's heavy." He glared at Ryoji who was leaning at the wall.<p>

"You're so slow, Shinji." Shinjiro glared harder at the boy, making him flinch.

"Maybe if you help me out it'll be faster." He adjusted his hold and tried to stand again. "Finally did it," he muttered.

"No one will protect you guys if I help you." Ryoji said flipping his bangs. Shinjiro's eyes twitched.

"You just don't want to carry him 'cause he ain't a girl."

"And that." Ryoji looked to the away. He reverted back to being solemn. It amazes Shinjiro how he can turn from carefree to serious. "Anyway, we need to hurry. I'm worried about Minako."

"I think I found a teleporter. Let's turn it on." They walked as fast as they could. Shinjiro tried his best to remember where the teleporter was while making sure that the person on his shoulders won't fall.

"Did you hear that?" Ryoji was looking behind them.

"Hear what?" Shinjiro stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryoji trying to find something.

"It sounded like swords clanking." Ryoji shook his head. "Maybe it was just my imagination. Come on." A dark figure suddenly appeared behind Ryoji.

"BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Mirsuru-senpai, please hurry," Fuuka said urgently. "There's a powerful shadow on the next floor."<p>

"Everyone prepare for battle!"

"That girl," it was Yu. "She's too fast we can't keep up."

"It doesn't matter," Akihiko said. "We're almost there." They found the stairs. They quickly climbed up.

**"RYOJI!"**

"It came from that way. Hurry!" They heard voices.

**"GET THEM OUT OF HERE SHINJI!"**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"**

**"JUST GO!**"

They turned around the corner and saw the girl standing in front of a masked shadow. It has multiple arms, each holding a sword. Mitsuru and Akihiko recognized it. It was the shadow that attacked their dorm years ago.

**"ORPHEUS!"** A wild card, Yu thought. Her persona used it's lyre to hold down the shadow. "What the hell are you guys waiting for!?" Minako turned to them. "Attack it with all that you've got."

They didn't question the girl. They each called out there personas and attacked it. It wasn't as strong as they expected. Not long did they hear an ear piercing screech. The shadow dissolved into nothing. They might have overkilled it.

* * *

><p>"Ryoji?" They were at the entrance. Minako came out from the teleporter and kneeled beside Ryoji. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to adjust his vision. "Am I in heaven? Ow!" Minako elbowed his stomach. Shinjiro stood next to the girl and said "You're finally awake." He lightly kicked Ryoji's side. "Some guard you are."<p>

"What happened?" He sat up, slowly. I feel dizzy, he thought. He looked around and sighed in frustration. "I never knew we'd get caught this early."

"Yeah." Shinjiro placed his hands on his pocket and followed Ryoji's line of sight. Some stared at them with disbelief. Some were teary eyed. Some were just confused.

Just great, Shinjiro thought sarcastically. He felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Minako struggling to sit. She looked too weak to move. He picked her up.

"We'll explain later." He looked at the shivering girl in his arms. She looked pale and her breathing was slightly labored. "Right now we have to leave."

Ryoji remove his jacket and scarf. He used them to keep her warm. Still not enough, he thought. He turned to Junpei, causing the male to flinch. "Do you mind if I borrow your hat?"

"Uh, sure I guess." He handed it to Ryoji. The boy inspected the cap before putting it on the girl. With that done, he moved to a corner and opened a portal. Shinjiro went first.

"This portal will bring us back to her room. Do you guys mind carrying them out?" Ryoji laughed nervously. "My body feels kinda sore." They all looked at each other. The girls all left leaving the boys to do all the work.

"Their evil," Yosuke said when they all left. Everyone there agreed. Yosuke, Akihiko, and Teddie carried the girls while Yu and Kanji helped each other to carry the boy.

Ken and Junpei helped Ryoji when they saw that he was having a hard time moving. "Thanks for the hat."

"No problem," Junpei said awkwardly. This guy really looks like Ryoji, Junpei thought.

Ryoji's eyes were getting heavy. Junpei and Ken noticed that he was getting heavier. He must be tired, they both thought. Ryoji whispered something. It was barely audible but he heard it, and so did Ken. Junpei's and Ken's eyes widened. Junpei was about say something to him but he already fell into a deep sleep on a very uncomfortable position.

_"Sorry you have to do this Ken... Junpei."_

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really how I would make this chapter before. It has hard turn my imagInations to words. Anyway, I'd like to thank seekerskull8692 for following and shadowcatxxp for favoriting (not really a word, I know). Please do tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you like it Koro-chan?" Koromaru barked in response. Shinjiro ruffled the dog's head. Ken finished his breakfast and cleaned up. He and Shinjiro left for school together.

"Will Arisato-san and Ryoji-san be alright?" Ken asked, concerned. Shinjiro, with eyes fixed on the road nodded. "That's good."

Last night, when Ryoji woke up from his very short nap, Mitsuru insisted that he and Minako, who was still unconscious, to be admitted to the hospital. Ryoji protested and said that he would be fine. Mitsuru, being Mitsuru, would not take no for an answer. Especially when she saw the bruises on his sides and back. And so Ryoji agreed. "At least Minako-chan's will be with me," he said before they left the dorm.

"Hey, Ken. Do me a favor and stop being so formal to Minako?" A pensive look lingered on Shinjiro's face. "It hurts her..." Ken nodded. No exchange of words happened after that.

* * *

><p>"Aigis?" Ryoji looked at the mechanical maiden curiously as she took the seat between his bed and Minako's. "What are you doing here?" he asked, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on the other bed. Aigis didn't answer for a while. She stared at the Minako with an unreadable expression.<p>

"She will wake up soon," Aigis said to no one in particular. Ryoji remained silent as he stared at the window. He listened to Minako's soft, even breathing. It gave him assurance that his friend was alive and well.

"Do you remember her?" Ryoji asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Aigis turned to Ryoji. She noticed how much he looked like Makoto. Even if hair color is different, and his bangs are shorter and on the other side, there's no mistaking it: he looks like Makoto.

"Never mind," Ryoji said as he slowly turned his gaze to the girl. "Please tell the others not to be harsh on her." A puzzled look appeared on Aigis face. Ryoji, sensing her confusion added "You guys will interrogate us, right?"

"We are not going to force you to answer. We will just ask questions to ensure that you are not an enemy."

"Are you ordered to be here?"

Aigis didn't answer immediately. She turned to the girl once again. "I wanted to know if I have seen her before... I feel like met her once..."

Ryoji smiled. "You should tell her that." Aigis gave him a puzzled look at him again. "It would make Minako happy..."

* * *

><p>"Mochizuki knows who Iori is." Mitsuru said. Akihiko, Fuuka, Yukari, Naoto, and Junpei were the only ones with her.<p>

"Does this mean that Nyx will come back?" Yukari lips formed a thin line.

"We don't know that yet, but with Makoto acting as barrier I doubt it." Mitsuru's eyes gleamed with sorrow for brief moment. No one noticed it.

"I getting weird feeling from that girl," Akihiko said. He remembered the look when the girl first saw him. She looked like she was about to cry. For some strange reason, it made him feel guilty. "...especially after that fight with that shadow."

"Me too." Junpei stared at his hat. When Minako was taken to the hospital, Shinjiro returned it to him. Junpei reminisced the time when they fought that shadow. It gave him a sense of nostalgia - like he was venturing with Makoto and the others in Tartarus.

"Whoever she is, We need her. Having two people who can switch personas would be a great advantage to us." Mitsuru was as calm as always but that didn't mean that she didn't feel the same way Akihiko or Junpei did.

"Kirijo-san, do you mind if I read through Arisato-san's files?" Naoto was hoping that Mitsuru would allow her. She smiled when her request was granted. A time to uncover yet another mystery, she thought

* * *

><p>It smells so good, Minako thought. She slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the white ceiling before turning her head to the side.<p>

"This ish reary good."

"Moron. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hey..." Her voice was raspy. Shinjiro and Ryoji continued to instant cup ramen. Minako sat and reached for the glass of water. Shinjiro pushed it closer to her. She thanked him and downed all of its contents.

"Can I have some?" she asked as politely as she could. Shinjiro just stared at her, deadpan. Ryoji on the other hand just ate his food happily. Shinjiro handed his to her.

Minako looked at it as if it were an oasis in the desert. She was about to grab it when Shinjiro suddenly retracted and finish his ramen. Minako couldn't do anything but to watch him with her mouth agape. "You were tired of ramen anyway," Shinjiro said when he disposed the cup and chopsticks.

"I'll give you mine," Ryoji said. Minako looked expectantly on him. "But I already finished mine."

"Evil..." Minako crossed her arms and pouted. Her expression slowly turned sober. "It really happened, right? It wasn't a dream..."

"It ain't a dream. We got caught." Shinjiro watched the girl clench her fist. She placed her hands on her lap and took a deep breath. "They're gonna find out eventually. And it's better this way."

"I know..." Her voice was weak. Her hair, which was loose, cascaded over her face. Even if her two friends didn't know what face she was making, they knew what she was feeling.

"Shinji bought another ramen for you." It was a feeble attempt, but Ryoji still hoped that it will help the girl somehow.

Minako turned to them and said "thanks" with a smile. A smile they knew was by no means of happiness. It pained them to see her that way. How she would always keep such a cheery, carefree facade to hide her true feelings. It always made their heart ache.

"Can I have it now? I'm really hungry." She held out her hand waiting for her meal. "Where can I get some hot water?"

"I'll do it." Shinjiro grabbed the instant ramen under Ryoji's pillow. "You should learn to rely on us more, stupid." Ryoji agreed to what he said.

Minako smiled again. A real one this time. "Thank you, Shinjiro, Ryoji."

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! I'd like to thank AmeYuuki for following and all of those who are reading this fic. Thank you very much. I also encourage you guys to tell me what you think. I must sound kinda desperate, sorry. I just want to know if this is any good or where should I focus more or improve in. Stuffs.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly didn't know how this would go but I did it. I'd like to thank all those readig this fic, keith921, and jhellou. It make me happy. I'm still hoping to know what you guys think. I seriously want to know so please do tell me what you think if you have time.**

* * *

><p>When Ryoji entered the classroom, the girls bombarded him so with many questions. "Why were you absent on your second day?" "Are you feeling better now?" "Did that girl do something to you when you were away?" "Was her cooking so bad that it poisoned everyone at your dorm?"<p>

"Where did that come from?" Minako was clearly annoyed but her smile hid it quite well. But her smile wasn't able to hide the terrifying aura around her. She may not cook often but her cooking has as good as Shinjiro's - if not better.

"We told the teachers you and the others had an upset stomach from drinking spoiled milk." Ken said, trying to calm the girl down, and it worked. "I don't where they got that idea."

Minako sighed and looked at the girls surrounding Ryoji with a bitter smile. "They must really hate me." She chuckled. "I wonder if they hate me too..." Ken and Shinjiro watched her quietly as her lips curve downwards, slightly. When she realized what she said, sha quickly tried to change the subject or divert their attention to something else. She was desperate to make them forget.

Noticing her distress, Shinjiro patted her and walked pass her. He sat down on his seat and said "I'll let you copy my homework." Minako laughed at this. "Are you kidding me?! If I need some help with my homework, which is unlikely to ever happen, I'll go ask Ken-kun."

Shinjiro glared at the girl. Minako tried to put on a brave front while inching closer to Ken. When she was completely behind the boy, she apologized to Shinjiro. At least she looks fine now, he sighed before burying his head in his arms to sleep.

"Hey Ken," Minako said softly. Ken noted the lack of honorifics. It gave him a fuzzy feeling. "Do you think Mi- Kirijo-san hates me? Do you think your friends hate me too?" The faces of Mitsuru and the others always haunted her. Suspicion. Anger. She clenched her fist.

Ken looked at her kindly. "The truth is, I don't know what the feel or what they're thinking. But I can honestly that I don't hate you at all." Ken smiled at her bashfully. "I honestly want to be friends with you, Minako-san."

Minako stared at him in disbelief. For a moment she looked like she was about to cry. Ken panicked. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry." She giggled then smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you, for what you said Ken." And for calling me by my name.

* * *

><p>"We're home, Koro-chan!" Minako open her arms wide open for the dog. She was waiting for him but when she opened her eyes she saw that the dog was licking Shinjiro's face. "I guess he likes people who are not so smart."<p>

"I already told you I'm sorry." Minako was in cold sweat. Please don't get mad, she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

"Quit hiding behind Ken, I was only kidding." Shinjiro slumped over the sofa followed by Ryoji who sat across him. Ken brewed coffee for himself while Minako excused herself and went to her room.

"If Ryoji-san knows Junpei-san," Ken sat beside Ryoji, "does that mean you know him too?" Shinjiro looked at Ryoji before turning to Ken. "I'll tell when the others are here. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Minako leaned on her room's door. She took in the appearance of her room. It was simple and just the way she wanted it. "It looks like Makoto's" was what she heard when they returned from the other world the other day.<p>

"I thought I could handle it, I guess I can't." She walked to her bed and buried herself under the covers. She didn't bother changing her clothes. "What was I thinking?" Her tears fell. She struggled to keep her sobs. She trembled as she embraced her pillow tightly.

Her soft sobs echoed around her room. Behind her door, Ryoji stood listening to her. A pensive expression surfaced his face. He forced himself to do something but found himself unable to move ab inch. "Why ae you always keeping things to yourself..." he whispered before going back down.

"Where is she?" Shinjiro asked when he saw Ryoji. He poured some curry on a plate for Ryoji. Ken watched the two, waiting for them before he starts eating.

"She's not hungry," Ryoji said, avoiding Shinjiro's eyes. Shinjiro knew that she was crying. That was how they told, each other that she was in tears.

Ryoji took a seat. "Let's eat."

"Thank you for the food." They silently ate together.

* * *

><p>Sunday came. Ken's dorm mates woke up. The boy was relieved to find out that they didn't forget anything except for how they made it to the other world and what happened afterwards. The other four who were rescued earlier that month regained their memory.<p>

The three transfer students sat quietly as a group of persona-users stared at them. "Will this take long?" Ryoji asked, breaking the silence. "Because I think Minako-chan's hungry." This earned a jab at the side from the girl. "Sorry."

Mitsuru cleared her throat. Everyone's attention to her. "Before we begin," she said calmly, "who are you?" Though this was directed to the three of them, it seemed that the question was more for the girl who was wearing an unreadable smile.

"I am Minako Arisato, a high school student." Mitsuru didn't like her answer. She frowned deeply and glared at the girl. "Who are you?" she repeated. Her tone was almost threatening.

Minako sighed. She was now serious. There was an absence of a smile on her face. "I am Minako Arisato. Field leader of a group called SEES."

Mitsuru slammed her fist on the table, causing the girl to flinch. "This is the last time I am going to repeat this question. Who are you?" Minako looked like she was about to cry. "I already told you," she said. her voice was wavering. Ryoji and Shinjiro were preparing to take the girl away from the place and from Mitsuru's frigid gaze.

Seeing her like this caused something to stir in the minds of the former member of SEES. "Mitsuru, stop." It was Akihiko. Fuuka walked over to the girl and handed out her handkerchief. "Are you alright?" Minako nodded and took the handkerchief. She held on to it like a lifeline.

Mitsuru tried again this time kindly. "I already told you." Minako was close to tears. "But you don't believe me."

"You weren't our leader." Junpei felt like he said something wrong but he still continued anyway. "We don't know you."

Whatever Minako felt, they have no way of knowing anymore. After taking a deep breath her eyes were no longer teary. Her face was once again masked by an unreadable smile. "Even if I tell you the whole truth... will you believe?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you reading this and to illusionmage for followIng and commenting. It really helped. I also updated the other chapters so that all the typos and skipped words are taken care off.**

**I hope you guys don't find this too boring. Please do tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>The seniors left the dorm a day before they're graduation. They were too busy to even notice the three new faces that came to the dorm. By the time their graduation came, March 4, they were completely out of the dorm, and Ken and Koromaru's life. The boy didn't really mind. He was too preoccupied with his role as student council president.<p>

Two day after the graduation ceremony, Ken was finally able to take a break. He noticed that his three classmates were never the same ever since they had the conversation with the group of persona-users. Their exchange of words to each other was close to none, and their behavior changed from being happy-go-lucky, carefree, to a sober one.

"Hey Ken?" Ken turned to the source of the voice. A smile was on Ryoji's face. But Ken knew he wasn't happy at all. Though Ryoji hands were in his pockets, Ken could see the outline of it - clenched. "Have you seen Minako?"

Ken thought about it for a while. "She left early this morning, but she never told me why." He remembered the girl's empty expression as she passed by him earlier, that day.

Ryoji sighed and took his phone out. Ken could have sworn heard Ryoji say, "that idiot" when he was fumbling with his phone. He returned his phone to his pocket before turning to Ken and to Shinjiro, who was feeding Koromaru.

"Let's pick her up," he said simply. Shinjiro nodded and stood. He fixed his beanie and maroon jacket and went ahead.

"Do you know where she is?" Ken asked, confused.

"I don't, but I have a feeling." They went out and followed the other male. Koromaru followed close, behind them. "I'm sure Shinjiro's thinking of the same thing."

What he said made Ken think of how a friendship blossomed between two unlikely people such as Ryoji and Shinjiro. It amazed him how Minako was able to do such a miracle. He can't help but to remember what occurred earlier, that week.

* * *

><p>"Even if I tell you the whole truth, will you believe?" Minako said these words with an unreadable smile. They were silent. They look like they were pondering over what she said but in truth they were thinking of questions to ask them. No one really listened to what she said except for a few who were watching her - Mitsuru, Ryoji, Shinjiro, Ken, Aigis, Naoto, and Yu.<p>

"What do you know about what's happening?" Mitsuru asked, not answering the girl's question, thinking that it was rhetorical. "How did you know them?" She pointed at the two beside her.

"The world is in danger," Minako began. "A powerful force will slowly eat everyone's minds until their bodies no longer remember how to function properly. It will spread like an epidemic but wouldn't be noticeable by the time the person no longer remember anything.

"The three of us have been working together to find a way to end this."

"Have you found out a way to end this?"

"Well..." Minako looked at her two friends who were seated beside her before continuing. "This is only a theory but I think that tower from the TV world might be related to it."

"What do you mean?" Yu asked, joining the two's conversation.

"Do you remember that shadow on the TV world? The one we defeated together?" Yu nodded. "That shadow wasn't there before. It was the first time I sensed something like that inside that place.

"Also, I was expecting those seniors to lose some of their memories but surprisingly all that they forgot was how they got there. Kirijo-san, you also said before that the four that the three of us found regained their memories."

"What are you trying to say?" Mitsuru contemplated on what the girl said. Shadows... Memories... Mitsuru's eyes widened. "They regained their memories after we defeated the shadow!" Everyone was surprised. Minako smiled at the older female. I knew you're smart, she thought proudly.

"That shadow must be related to that 'powerful force'," Minako continued. "This no time for us to slack off because the three of us believe that there's more of them to come." After hearing what the girl has to say, everyone in the room looked at each other in determination.

"Alright! Time for some action!" Junpei fist pumped the air.

"Guess we have another case in our hands, partner." Yu nodded at what Yosuke said.

"Wait." They all turned to Naoto who was looking at the girl with suspicion. "How did you know about this 'powerful force'? And you never answered Kirijo-san's question about your companions."

Minako frowned. She stared at her hands on her lap as she bit her lip. Ryoji was about to speak when he noticed that his friend was having a hard time but decided to stop when he saw her sigh. The girl turned to Yu. "You're a wild card, aren't you?" Yu nodded. "So you must have heard of the Velvet Room.

"Igor told me something about what was happening. As for Ryoji and Shinjiro, I just met them there."

Naoto didn't look convinced, but she accepted the answer, nonetheless. She didn't believe her fully but she kept what the girl said in mind.

"One more thing." Naoto placed an envelope on the table and pushed it to Minako. Minako took it and opened it. Her two friends leaned closer to her to read what was on it. Their mouth hung agape and they turned to the young detective with a shocked expression. "What is your relationship with Makoto Yuki?"

* * *

><p>"What is her relationship with Makoto-san?" Ken thought aloud. Ryoji and Shinjiro stopped and turned to him. A solemn expression surfaced their face. Ken knew that they were worried about Minako. Especially after what happened.<p>

When Naoto asked her about her connection with the boy the girl did not answer. She stared at clippings and pictures with an unreadable expression. They called out to her multiple times but she was already unreachable.

Minako gently placed the files on the table; she stood and left with the same look on her face. Mitsuru did not bother to stop her. "Maybe now's not the time," she said to everyone. After that she spoke with Naoto.

Ken, Ryoji, and Shijiro returned to the dorm when Mitsuru dismissed them. They found out that Minako was in her room when they saw Koromaru sitting in front of her bedroom door. She was locked in herself room. She didn't come out till it was time to go to school. She acted as if nothing happened, but most of the time she would seem detached.

"I don't really know," Shinjiro said. "Maybe she'll tell us one day. For now just be patient with her."

"Yeah," Ryoji agreed. "Minako-chan's not actually at her best for the time being. All he can do for her is give her support. I hope you can help us."

Ken smiled and nodded. "You hear that Koro-chan?" The dog barked. Ryoji and Shinjiro smiled at their exchange.

* * *

><p>Minako sat quitely in front of a headstone. "I guess this will take a while, so wait for me alright?" She stood and dusted off her skirt.<p>

When she exited the graveyard, she was greeted by the sight of her friends. "I knew you were here!" Ryoji ran to her and hugged her like a father to his daughter. Koromaru also ran to her. Ken and Shinjiro watched them with a smile.

When Ryoji let go, she gave them a beam of her own. "You guys wanna go somewhere to eat?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank everyone who made it this far. I'd also like to thank ZeroQant and cwblackcat.13 for following/favoriting. I'm really happy to know that people actually read this. Anyways, please review. I don't really know what you should comment about. I just want to know what you guys think. You can PM me if you want I don't really mind.**

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" Ryoji pointed at Minako and Shinjiro accusingly. "How can you two be in the top three without even studying? I can understand Ken. BUT YOU TWO!"<p>

It was the day the results of the finals were announced. Ryoji did well, ranking thirteenth. Shinjiro ranked third. Ken ranked second. And Minako effortlessly ranked first after getting a hundred in all her test.

"Calm down, will ya." Shinjiro said. "I've been studying my ass off these two weeks." Still, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his name on the near the top. He was getting worried when he couldn't find his name where thought he would be. He his name when Ken congratulated him.

"It's still not fair," Ryoji huffed.

"Stop acting like a brat,"Shinjiro told Ryoji. "Besides," he stuck out his thumb to point at Minako. "You should ask this moron. She's been reading manga all this time."

Ryoji glared at Minako with envy. For Ken, it was rare to see the black-haired boy look at the girl maliciously. But he knew otherwise that the boy was all that serious. Ken looked at Minako and waited for her to respond.

"Well..." She looked away while nervously playing with her hands. "I guess I'm just too smart?" Ryoji's glare intensified. Not long, Shinjiro joined him. Minako flinched before looking at them shyly. "I needed to find the manga Elizabeth wanted," she said. Ken remembered her as the woman in blue.

"And why?" Ryoji asked suspiciously.

"If I found what she wanted, which I miraculously did, she'd give me a million yen."

The three boys froze at what she said. In their minds they tried to balance the value of a manga to a million yen. But no matter how hard they tried, they just can't without the manga shooting to the sky or the pile of money making a hole on the ground.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that much?!" Shinjiro looked at her incredulously.

"I thought we might need weapons..." Minako said soflty.

"What for?"

"So that you guys will have something to use to defend yourselves. The last time we went to that place, you guys got hurt. If Ken and his friends didn't come whi knows what could've happen..."

Ryoji and Shinjiro looked at the girl, deeply touched by what she said, though the latter wouldn't admit it. Ken felt a dull pain in his head but it was gone as soon as it came that he thought that he just imagined it.

"Still..." Ryoji said. The gentle look on his face was replaced with an irritated one. "That doesn't explain how you perfected all the tests! And don't you de say because you're too smart or I won't treat you later!"

"NO!" Minako cried out in despair. Lunch break ended before Minako could have thought of an answer to Ryoji's question.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ken, where did you get your spear?" Minako asked when they were heading back to the dorm.<p>

"Makoto-san gave it to me," he said. "When he was still alive, he would buy us weapons from Kurosawa-san, a policeman."

Ryoji looked surprised l. "Why would a policeman sell dangerous weapons to minors?" Ken shrugged, not really knowing why.

"Why would Makoto-san buy the weapons? I thought Kirijo-san was filthy rich." Minako was more surprised about that. Ken thought about it for a moment but shrugged again.

"But you do have a point," he said. I wonder why I never thought of that.

"Do you think he's still selling them?"

"I don't know. We could ask Mitsuru-san," Ken suggested. "We can't just barge in the police station and ask hin to sell us weapons."

"Can you ask her, Ken?" Minako asked with hope in her eyes.

Shinjiro spoke before Ken could answer. "You can't avoid them forever." This caught Ken attention. Why is she avoiding them?

"But Kirijo-san and Sanada-san are scary!" Minako whined. At this Ken's suspicions quickly dissipitated. "If it's Yamagishi-san, maybe I could handle it because she's kinder."

"I'll talk to her," Ken said, earning him a grateful smile from the girl. "Knowing Mitsuru-san she might call for a meeting if she finds anything wrong with it - so you better prepare yourself, Minako-san."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The trio left to the other world when Minako received a phone call about a wandering human in the other world. Ken wanted to ask them how that happened but decided that it could wait when they're all with the other persona-users.<p>

Ken called Mitsuru and reported alk that has happened from the time they left the meeting in the secret room in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital to this afternoon when the three left for another mission.

"So Arisato not only ranked first, but perfected all the test." Mitsuru put Ken on speaker so that Fuuka and Akihiko could hear him. "Magnificent." Indeed, she was truly impressed.

"She also asked me where she could buy some weapons. I told her about Kurosawa-san and told her that he might not be selling weapons anymore. I told her that she could ask you but she said she was scared of you and Akihiko-san."

Akihiko groaned and Fuuka chuckled. Mitsuru smiled at what she heard. Arisato must really trust him to say something like that to him.

"She if it was Fuuka-san she'd do it herself." Fuuka smiled before her eyes widened. She looked at Mitsuru and saw that the older female was thinking of the same thing.

"Something wrong with you two?" Akihiko asked.

Mitsuru ignored him and told Ken "How exactly did she say it to you?"

"About Fuuka-san? Well... I think she said 'If it's Yamagishi-san, maybe I could handle it because she's kinder.' I think that's it."

"Amada, make sure that they don't leave on Sunday. And prepare the command room."

"What wrong, Mitsuru-san?" Ken was confused.

"I haven't talked to Minako-san, Ken-kun," Fuuka said. "We never interacted with each other."

Ken didn't know how to respond. He was to shocked of what he just learned. Who the heck is she?

Before ending the call, Mitsuru said something to no one in particular. Everyone listening to her to her nodded, even Ken who she couldn't see.

_"It's time we unlock the mysteries behind that girl."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! The next update might take a while so please bear with me. Anyway, I'd like to thank you, my dear readers, for making it this far. I'd also like to thank Magic Detective, theOtakuGurl, Stormbringer-Tsuki, and Shiranai Atsune for favoriting/following. I am still hoping to know what you guys think. You can PM me I don't mind. I must look really desperate now. I hope this isn't too boring.**

* * *

><p>"There ya go." Ryoji laid the girl they found gently on the sofa. "Ken said that Misturu-san would send an ambulance for them, right?" Minako nodded.<p>

"You guys wanna explore that place after dinner?" She said as she stretched. Shinjiro flicked her forehead. "Hey!" She rubbed her forehead as she glared at the male. "Don't you remeber what happened last time? If you want to go then wait till tomorrow." He was worried and that is something that he wouldn't admit because it will nly cause him embarrassment. Also, Minako and Ryoji will tease him for it nonstop.

"I'm fine. I don't feel as tired as I did before. See?" She ran around the lounge. Shinjiro watched her, deadpanned, before sighing. "Alright. But only five floors. After that we go back." Minako stopped and beamed at her friend. "Roger."

"Come on. I'm cooking dinner for all of us so get Ken down here." Ryoji and Minako saluted. "Yes, sir!" They ran off to fetch their dorm mate. Shinjiro sighed again then smiled gently. "Idiots."

* * *

><p>Minako was washing the dishes when Ryoji told Ken they were going to the tv world to explore the tower. "Can I come with you? I want to help you guys." No one noticed that Minako stopped at what she was doing. She continued before they they even found out.<p>

"This will happen sooner or later, especially with Mitsuru around." Shinjiro remembered how Mitsuru did all that she could when she knew she could do something about it. She was stubborn, but he knew she did things for a good reason. Besides, he thought, No one can be more stubborn than that idiot.

"Well then Ken, I guess you're coming with us." Ryoji turned his head to Minako when he noticed that she was done with the dishes. "Ready to go?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Let's go, everyone," she said. Ken felt his head dull pain in his head again, but just like before it disappeared immediately.

"You aren't going to stay here, Minako-san?" Ken asked when he noticed Minako following then to the teleporter, which was now working perfectly. Since the place looked similar to Tartarus Ken thought that they might need support from the outside, like they, SEES or NAT, did when they were exploring the tower of demise.

"I don't have too. Since we've rescued everyone in the tower, I can go with you guys. I only stay here to watch over them. It's the only place we know where shadows won't attack them." Ken nodded understanding what she said. Having someone who can both fight and sense shadows was truly advantageous, Ken thought. He stared at the girl with admiration - the same way he once did to Akihiko when he was still a child.

"Remember, five floors only." Shinjiro waited for the girl to respond. She nodded before going through the teleporter. The three followed her closely.

Minako called out Theia and scanned the place. "What floor is this?" Ken asked. He looked around and noticed that the interior was like a train stations. Some parts looked like the inside of the train.

"37th floor," Ryoji answered. "There weren't many shadows on the lower floors. Plus, Minako always knows where we should go." Ken looked at the girl who was still scanning with her persona. "That persona is amazing." Minako chuckled.

"I can't scan shadows for their weaknesses, Ken. I can only sense them."

"I still think it's cool." Ken turned when we felt someone staring at him. He saw Ryoji giving him a teasing smile before giving him an intimidated one. "How could you hit on my daughter in front of me!" Ken flinched in surprise before realizing what Ryoji just said. A blush rose from his cheeks. "I wasn't 'hitting' on her!" Ryoji laughed as Ken looked away, Trying to calm himself down.

"Well, Shinji..." They all turned to the girl. "I don't think you have to worry with us going over five floors. The 40th floor is a dead end." Minako sighed in disappointment. She muttered something like "it's not fair."

* * *

><p>The four effortlessly climbed the tower. They encountered some shadows but they were able to defeat them with no problem at all. Ken can't help but to feel a sense of nostalgia whenever he saw Minako's persona. It reminded him when Makoto was still with them, fighting shadows.<p>

Her persona wasn't the only thing that made him think of the blue-haired boy, but also her leadership and the way she fought with everyone. Though their personalities may be polar opposites, when it comes to the battlefield they are calm. They both showed a sense of teamwork with the people around them. Unlike, Makoto, though, the girl was able to lighten the mood with her cheery attitude. Ken noted that this might be the girl's way of lessening the unwanted stress and pressure felt by her comrades.

_I hope she could do the same for herself,_ Ken thought. He knew Mitsuru might pressure her. He could only wish that the girl will be able to handle it.

* * *

><p>In less than an hour, they reached the 40th floor. "It looks just like the 13th floor," Minako said. The floor was painted white with a teleporter on the middle. " I wonder if it'll changed too..."<p>

"What do you mean?" Ken looked confused. Shinjiro answered him. "The 13th floor suddenly changed that day. I almost forgot that." "Shinji was just too overwhelmed back then to even remember." Shinjiro glared at Ryoji.

"For now," Minako said calmly, "we'll just have to go back some other day." They left the tower and to the dorm. Ryoji wanted to teleport back to the dorm using the stone given by the siblings from the Velvet Room - the same stone Ryoji used to open the portal. But Shinjiro said refused stating that it's only for things that are urgent because it can only be used for a number of times. Ryoji let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey Shinji, how about we race? Last one back will treat the other food." Shinjiro groaned. "No way. I'm tired." "You're just scared to lose." Shinjiro stopped on his tracks and gave the shorter male a competitive smirk. "You're on." They ran leaving Ken to the contemplating girl.

"A full moon..." Though it was barely audible, Ken heard it clearly. When the girl noticed that the boy was staring at her she laughed nervously. "I must be really suspicious, huh?" Ken could only nod. He was taken aback by what she said. He never expected her to say it as casually as she did.

Minako smiled at him. "I'll definitely tell you and your friends one day," she said kindly. "I want to prepare myself first before telling you guys. I can't rely on Ryoji and Shinji forever. I've only caused them so much trouble as it is..." She muttered the last part so softly that Ken barely heard it.

Minako ran to face Ken. The boy halted on his tracks, and was surprised when the girl bowed and said, "I hope all of you would understand." She stood up straight again and ran off like her friends.

_I'm sorry... But I'm afraid they won't be able wait._ Ken stared at her retreating form guiltily. "I hope you're ready before Sunday, Minako-san."


	11. Chapter 11

**I tried making a long chapter but later realized that it is beyond my power, I think. Anyways I'd like to thank all my readers. I'd like to thank ****Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart and Barajou29 for following/favoriting. I hope to you guys like this and that you'd tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Yu wandered around Paulownia Mall with nothing to do. Everyone he knew was busy. Yosuke, Chie and Rise, went back home to Inaba after being given the whole week off by Mitsuru. Kanji and Yukiko, despite their coming graduation, were still very busy with their studies on their chosen field. Everyone else was busy with investigating the 'mysterious girl'.<p>

Yu could have gone off to visit Nanako but his own curiosity on his fellow wild card won over his brotherly love for his cousin. There was something about her that bothered him greatly, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He would always wonder how a normal girl like her be such an issue to his older friends - how they always kept an eye on her to the point of watching her 24/7 on monitor. Yu tried to ask why not do the same for the other two - their friends who were supposedly either dead or not n earth - but they simply ignored his question as if they didn't hear him.

He felt sorry for the girl for not having her privacy. Whenever he would watch her, he would sometimes see her cry till she falls asleep. Sometimes she would ball into a corner and mutter something that no one can hear. But on rare occasions he would see her with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes looked like it was brimming in hope whenever she looked at the contents of the box she hides under her bed. Yu always wondered what was inside it.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Yu-sama." The three gorgeous siblings smiled at him. He gave them his own greeting before taking his seat. After spending a few years in Port Island, he had grown accustomed to the younger siblings. Their child-like innocence to the outside world always amused him.

"Igor-san," Yu started, "would it be okay if I asked you about the other guests of this room?" The long-nosed man stared at him for a moment. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Yu-sama. It is against our policies to disclose any information concerning our current guest." Yu sighed. I thought so...

"Excuse me," Elizabeth stepped forward. She looked at Igor for confirmation before continuing. "One of our guests wanted us to warn our guest, which is you, Yu-sama, about the coming danger." This caught Yu's attention. "The fragments of the dark entities fused together to create a being so powerful that it will destroy all universes."

"What would happen if we don't deal with them?" Yu asked. Theodore looked deeply troubled. Though it was not rare to see the male like this, Yu could tell that something was different. "They would feed on the memories of people. Though at first it may seem harmless, unnoticeable even, it can cause something far more dreadful. They can erase a person's existence by devouring any memory related to him."

The room was silent. Yu stared at the man clad in blue. "It can wipe out everything to nothing," Margaret said calmly. "I'm afraid that even we do not know a way to prevent this. The fate of everything, even ours-" she gestured to her younger siblings and Igor, "-rest in the hands of this one guest."

"Who is that 'guest'? Please, tell me." Yu looked at them desperately. After what we heard, saying he was scared was an understatement. Yu was terrified. He imagined how it would feel like being forgotten by everyone he knew, and then disappearing all alone without anyone shedding a single tear for you because they didn't remember who you are. Yu wouldn't be able to bear it. He didn't want to be forgotten at the same time he did not want to forget his family and friends.

"Do not worry Yu-sama," Igor said as he read the cards on his table; Yu didn't realize that the long-nosed man was performing his divination. "Our dear guest will appear before you in the near future. As of now, beware of venturing into the tower of memories on a full moon."

"Tower of memories?" Yu was confused. He pondered about it. "What is that..." he muttered. Then it hit him. The siblings smiled when they saw the realization on his face. "I'm afraid this is where we end our conversation for today." Igor looked up to Yu with his usual smile. "Until next time, Yu-sama."

* * *

><p>When Yu opened his eyes he saw crimson pools staring back at him. He recognized her immediately when he came back to his senses. "Minako Arisato, right?" he knew her name but he wanted to make sure that it was her. "Yes!" she said oozing with energy as he beamed at him. "You're that guy with Mitsuru-senpai. The one who can change persona too." "Yu Narukami."<p>

Yu offered his hand and the girl shook it curtly. "It was nice meeting you Narukami-san. I have to go to work now. See you next time!" The girl waved and disappeared into the cafe. Not long after she went out with an umbrella in hand.

"Are you going home?" Yu nodded. She gave him the umbrella she has holding. Yu looked at her, puzzled. "It's raining outside. I have two because I left this one the other day. You can give it back later." He smiled at her kindness. He said "thank you" to her before leaving which she returned with a "have a safe trip back".

Did she just call Kirijo-san "Mitsuru-senpai"? He opened the umbrella and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight by the time he got home. The rain showed him no mercy. He took a quick bath before flopping down his couch. He turned on the TV and watched the late night news. He tried to understand what the news was all about but realized that he can't - he just learned something really horrifying earlier, that day.<p>

He turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. What happened next shocked him. Yu stared at the TV wide-eyed. A blurry figure appeared. He couldn't tell whether it was a girl or a boy. Before the image could become clear enough for him to distinguish, it disappeared.

His phone suddenly rang. He knew it was Yosuke. "Dude, you won't believe this but-" "The Midnight channel is back again."

"It's nationwide this time now, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm still in Port Island."

"The world must be ending," Yosuke said. If only he knew how true that was, was what Yu thought. "But here on the case, right partner?"

Yu was silent for a while. "I don't know what to do," he said. His grip on his phone tightened. "But no matter what, we're on the case." Yu was dripping with determination. We will stop this.

"I knew you'd say that, or maybe something close to that." Yu couldn't ask for a better best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Late Happy Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day! I'd like to thank everyone who made it this far, thank you very much. I'd also like to thank Yami no Majou077 for following/favoriting. Also to MimiZ. I almost forgot about Persona 2 until you mentioned it. Yeah, Q us expensive, but I actually tried using Arena for reference on some of what I write here.**

* * *

><p>"Who knew you had it in you, Ted." Yosuke slapped Teddies back, making the bear lose balance. "I never knew you had a brain." This irked the Teddie. He was about to make Yosuke's ear fall off when Aigis and Labrys walked to where they were. Aigis spoke first. "That was amazing, Teddie-san!" Teddie was on cloud nine. He turned to Labrys expecting her to compliment him as well. "Ya cheated, didn't ya?" "Labrys-chan, why!?" Teddie cried at the corner.<p>

"I think Teddie-san is broken, sister." Aigis looked at the bear with concern. "Nah, he's fine," Labrys nonchalantly said.

The door opened revealing Yu and Ken. "You're back," Yu said to Yosuke who gave him a lazy wave in return. "You guys went here together?" Yu nodded and said "I needed to return something I borrowed."

"Don't tell me..." Everyone was surprised when Teddie suddenly spoke. "Ken likes those magazines with pretty ladies?!" Ken looked confused. He tried to process what Teddie said but Yu distracted him by telling Teddie that he just returned the umbrella Minako lent him.

"So, what were you guys talking about before we came?" Yu gave Teddie a curious look as he waited for someone to answer. He didn't wait becaus Aigis answered for everyone. "Teddie-san passed the entrance exam for Gekkoukan High School successfully." Yu looked at the bear stunned. Teddie smirked at his reaction. "That's impossible..." "Not you too, sensei!"

Ken chuckled. "Congratulations Teddie-san. Your hard work paid off." Teddie ran to Ken and placed his arms on the boys shoulders. "At least someone acknowledges my hard work. From now on Ken is my only friend." The others just gave him a nonchalant look and remained silent. "Say something!"

"I thought the meeting was cancelled," Ken said, breaking the silence. He received a message from Mitsuru two days prior. "The meeting is cancelled," it said. He only found out that they have another meeting somewhere else when Yu came to the dorm.

"Please forgive me," Aigis said. "I forgot to inform you Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, Junpei-san, Yukari-san, and Fuuka-san went to the TV world to see if someone was trapped inside." Ken looked at her puzzled. Aigis continued. "On midnight of March 17, Thursday, the Midnight Channel appeared, here on Port Island. It was unclear who the person is. Mitsuru-san doesn't want to risk waiting for another appearance so they decided to investigate the area."

"I see..." Ken digested the information in his mind. I should check it out later." First they could enter TVs in Port Island, now the Midnight Channel was on Port Island. What's next another full moon incident?

"So why are we here?" Yosuke asked. The door opened again, this time revealing Naoto. "I'm sorry I'm late. Please sit down, everyone." They all sat: Aigis, Labrys, and Teddie on the same couch. Opposite them Ken, Yu, and Yosuke. Naoto placed multiple files on the table before sitting on the recliner near Teddie and Yosuke.

"Minako Arisato. Date of birth April 1, 1993. According to this police report I found, she supposedly died on December 24, 2006 due to a hit and run. There was another victim that survived, Makoto Yuki," Aigis' eyes widened slightly. "According to Yuki-san's hospital records, he had amnesia after the accident. A few days after the accident he became devastated.

"I've checked on his school profile and found out that there was a drastic change in his behavior. He stopped smiling and became more apathetic than he was before."

"More?" Yosuke said.

"Yes. He only cared for one person at that time. He only had one friend that made hom smile. I'm guessing you already have an idea who that person is."

"Why tell his story?" Labrys said, confused. "We ain't alive anymore."

"That's because there was another police report on the same hit and run incident. One where Arisato-san died. And the other," Naoto took one of the folders and spread the contents on the table. "Yuki-san died. If you compare this file carefully with this one," she showed another file and handed it to Yosuke, "you can see that the only difference is who died and who survived."

"This is really strange," Teddie said as his scanned the documents. Ken felt a dull pain in his head but he ignored it.

"Arisato-san's hospital records and school profile has very few similarities with Yuki-san. Devastated and distant was always there on both.

"There is another thing concerning Gekkoukan High but I believe Kirijo-san already told you that. Do all of you remember?" They all nodded. Her being a member of SEES and dying on the same day as Makoto, they remember it clearly even though most of them know very little of the blue-haired boy.

"They died on two different dates..." Yu was contemplating on the situation deeply.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Aigis was looking at Naoto with an unreadable expression. "We should wait for everyone to be here."

"I agree with you Aigis-san," Naoto replied. "Arisato-san maybe suspicious and she seems to know a lot of what's happening, but I think it wouldn't be good for her emotionally and mentally. They might pressure her even more. Not only did she come here with two people who aren't supposed to be here, she also has ties with the person who they deeply value.

"Think of what they might do to her. They would surely harass her. Also, if you observe her closely during our encounter with her, there was always a look of hurt and deep sadness in her eyes.

"We need her. If she breaks before that, we might never get anything from her."

"Understood." Aigis seemed to calm down.

"That is all," Naoto said. She looked tired. She has been reading the files for days but was only able to gather so little. Should I dig deeper...

"I came to the Velvet Room before the Midnight channel appeared." They all turned to Yu. "Igor told me to beware of a full moon."

Aigis and Ken looked at each other. Their small exchange did not go unnoticed. "At least we have an idea when the next shadow will appear."

* * *

><p>Ken walked back to the dorm, this time with Aigis, Labrys and Teddie; they were going to stay over the dorm from that day onwards. The four of them left when they noticed that no one else was coming to the meeting.<p>

"So what's Minako-chan like, Ken?" Teddie asked. Ken thought of a way rto describe the girl. "Well, she's really kind and always upbeat. But she always keeps her problems to herself."

"How about the others?"

"Ryoji-san is almost like you. Shinjiro-san can be scary at times but he cares for Minako-san and Ryoji-san. Also, his cooking is amazing, right Aigis-san?" Aigis nodded with a smile.

"This would be fun!" Teddie grinned foolishly.

"We're here." When Ken opened the door he was greeted by the sight of a disheveled Minako and Shinjiro standing over Ryoji who was squirming under their death glares. The four stared at them incredulously. Koromaru ran to Ken and Aigis but they failed to notice the boy.

Minako was the first to notice them. She tried to herself, but it didn't do much to her appearance. She laughed nervously. "Uh... Welcome to Iwatodai dorm!"

Teddie smiled again. "I like it already."


	13. Chapter 13

**Edited**

* * *

><p>Akihiko let out all his feeling through his punches. The punching bag looked so battered that it might break at any minute. His best friend coming back from the dead was something he still cannot believe. He wanted to talk to him but never got the chance. In other words, he never tried.<p>

He tried to approach him but whenever he saw him, something inside of him aches. Whatever it was he felt, he didn't know what it was, and it only occurs when he saw Shinjiro with Minako and Ryoji. Sometimes he thought, maybe it's because of that girl, but thought otherwise because he barely knows her. Then Akihiko thought that maybe he just felt envious and betrayed because his best friend is always with two strangers that he barely knew.

Though Ryoji was not a complete stranger, a part of Akihiko still cannot accept him fully. Ryoji is a good person. He was even willing to sacrifice his life if it means giving his friends a peaceful normal life. Akihiko admired that part of him. But Ryoji's presence is something to be wary about. If his here, does that mean that Nyx will return? "No, that can't be, could it?" Akihiko decided to leave the punching bag to sit against the wall facing it. I can't let that happen.

Then there's Minako. There was something odd about her. Even though she was the biggest enigma in the group, Akihiko cannot help but to trust her. In the few times he had seen her, he couldn't help but to feel relieved when she smiles. Sometimes, a wave of anxiety would overtake him when he notices that she was close to tears.

He thought that he was losing his mind. Why would he care so much for a stranger? But then again, he wasn't the only one. He found out that Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka felt same. He was not sure about Ken, Mitsuru and Aigis, but he had a feeling that they also feel the same thing. If Mitsuru didn't, she would've locked the girl up until she has squeezed out all the answers she needed from the girl.

"Hey." Akihiko looked up and saw Junpei by the by the door. He gave his Junpei a lazy wave. "Something you wanna talk about, Junpei?" His junior smiled. "That and the theory Aigis and Ken came up with." Akihiko stared at his friend curiosly. "What do you mean, Junpei?"

Junpei told him about how the long-nosed man from Velvet Room warned Yu about a full moon. He also told him about how they were discussing the miracle of Teddie passing the entrance test for Gekkoukan High when Yu suddenly told them about the warning.

"So we have a full moon operation on Wednesday, huh?" Junpei nodded. "That brings back memories... So what do you want to talk about?" Akihiko patted the space beside him, prompting Junpei to sit.

"Do you get the feeling that you know that girl?" Junpei asked as he kept his eyes on the ceiling. Akihiko knew instantly who he meant. He decided to remain quiet when he saw that Junpei wasn't finish talking. "Whenever I see her back I get scared. I feel like I'm starting to have a weird phobia of people's backs. And when she collapsed that day we first saw her, I got scared. I thought that she wasn't going to wake up."

It took Akihiko a moment to answer. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

* * *

><p>"Mitsuru-san said tha you can buy weapons from Officer Kurosawa starting tomorrow," Ken said as they were having their dinner. "Thanks, Ken." Ken could've sworn that he saw Minako shoot Ryoji a quick glare.<p>

"So Minako-chan," Teddie began, causing Ryoji to give irritated look. "What weapon would you be using?"

"Naginata."

"That's beary cool!"

Ryoji couldn't take it anymore and decided to burst. "Why are you talking to HIM and not to ME?" he whined then pouted. Mianko sighed and place her chopstick down gently. Then she glared at Ryoji, causing him to cower. She turned to Teddie with a smile. "Did you here something Teddie?" "What?" "I thought so."

"Did something happened yesterday, before we arrived here?" Ken asked Shinjiro. "That idiot-" Shinjiro nudged his head to Ryoji, "-forgot where he hid the money we were going to use to buy weapons."

I see, Ken thought. No wonder she's mad. She worked hard for it...

"I believe there are still some weapons kept at the dorms secret basement,"Aigis said. Ryoji looked at his savior with happiness. "Would you mind using a used weapon."

"No, I don't mind," Minako said smiling widely. " It would be a great help actually. Thank you very much, Aigis."

When they finished dinner they went to the hidden basement. Teddie, Ryoji and Labrys were surprised. The room was big. There were so many weapons. Some of the equipment from the Command Room can be seen at the corner of the room.

"At least we don't need the money anymore," Ryoji said. Shinjiro was the one who glared at him this time.

Minako was the first to move. Ken thought she was going to go to the one-handed swords, but she went pass them and went further. She stopped and scrutinized something. Ken wondered what was there. All he remembered was the were only boxes on that side of the room. Still he followed the girl to see what she was looking at.

Where did those came from!? Ken thought. He was shocked to see several naginatas, with covered blades, piled on the floor. Maybe I should ask Mitsuru-san, or maybe Aigis-san.

Minako took the one on the top and said "I'm using this." Aigis asked her if she was going to inspect the blade. She aswered her with "I know this will do." When Aigis asked her why, she just shrugged.

When Ken looked around the room, he saw that Shinjiro had already picked his chosen battle axe. Ryoji, on the other hand, decided to use a one-handed sword but was still thinking which he should use. When he finally decided he said "this one."

"Why don't we try these out on Wednesday," Minako said to Shinjiro, still ignoring Ryoji. "Yeah, sure." And so they went out of the room. Ryoji watched them quietly.

"Do you think those two would forgive me?"

"Just look for the money already," Labrys said.

Ryoji's shoulders slumped. "But I can't find it..." Ken looked at him kindly. He suggested "Why not look for a job?" Ryoji pondered over this. "Even if I don't get a million, they would surely forgive me! Ken you're a genius!" Then Ryoji skipped out with sword in hand.

Aigis walked over to Ken and spoke whrn she could no longer detect Ryoji or his friends in the room. "Ken-san, do you think they know about the full moon?" Ken nodded. "They know about it."

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to do?" Shinjiro asked when they were climbing the stairs. "Are you tired of hiding so much from them?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm tired of hiding, senpai. The moment we entered Gekkoukan High that time when we rescued those four, I knew that they would find out. No matter how much I want to protect them a part of me still wants to be with them even if they don't remember who I am." Minako chuckled. "I guess you can say I'm a very selfish masochist."

Shinjiro patted her head. "Don't joke about something like that. I know I told you not to cry but that doesn't mean that you should cry alone. If you want to cry me and that idiot are here. If you have problems you can always tell us. Though I ain't as good as Ryoji when it comes to things like this I'll try."

Minako stared at him, eyes wide. "That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard from you." Shinjiro scowled. "But thanks, Senpai. I'll try."

"One more thing..." He pulled her head closer to his chest and ruffled it. "Stop calling me 'senpai' already. And don't try, just do it." "Alright, alright! Now stop messing with my hair." Minako's head looked disheveled.

She smiled at him. "You've been itching to scold a certain someone about vegetables right, Shinji?"

"Shut up. You make me sound like a mother."

* * *

><p><em>February 15, 2016<em>

_"Where should we take them?" Ryoji asked staring at the four unconscious bodies on the floor. "We can't take them to the Velvet Room. Anywhere else is either filled with people or too dangerous."_

_"It's still too early for anyone to be at Gekkoukan High," Minako said tiredly." Why don't we take them there and explain that we're students who want to transfer there."_

_"What about the money or the papers needed?" Shinjiro asked. It was clear that that wasn't what he was really concerned about. But he hid it well._

_"Remember, Igor said they would handle those kind of stuff. Also, we'll apply for scholarship."_

_"That's impossible!" Shinjiro and Ryoji exclaimed. The two weren't really the best when it comes to academics._

_"We've been preparing and studying for something like this for a long time now. You guys can do it. Besides, the school is the best place to monitor the situation."_

_"You have a point," Shinjiro said. "But if you do that then they'll get involved. I thought you didn't want that."_

_"I've been thinking, we might need their help when the time comes."_

_"But that means you have to tell them everything."_

_Minako contemplated. "Will you be okay with that?" Ryoji asked._

_"I'll just have to to think of what to do along the way."_

_Let them know little by little. Let them remember what they've forgotten. Don't let them forget who they are and their friends._

_"Friends..."_

_"Did you say something, Minako-chan?"_

_"Nothing." Minako took out a stone and they teleported to Gekkoukan High School._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's late but Happy Chinese New Year! ٩ (๑ òωó ๑ ) ۶ I don't know what happened to me. Writing this chapter gave me a headache. I think it's confusing. Is it? Anyways, thank you to MimiZ and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for your comment. I don't know what to say now actually.<strong>

**Thanks for making it this far and I hope you guys liked it. If you have time please review. I would really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank lollad62 and ****Tsukasa D. Salleh Alto for favoriting/following. I'd also like to thank Guest, Rosalinda Lancaster**** Leonhart, and MimiZ. **

**Guest: I'm not really good at details but I tried.**

**MimiZ: I wasn't really able to see what you suggested since my addictiOn to Humter x Hunter got the better of me. Thanks though. You were really encouraging.**

**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Yeah... I'm really not happy about what I did to her character.**

**I've been doing this instead of studying and doing my homework ＼(^o^)／ I blame the spirit of procrastination - if it really exist.**

* * *

><p>"Two... four... Still not enough." Ryoji groaned. "What was I thinking? I can't get a million by working part-time. Maybe I should just tell them the truth... I can't do that either!" In truth, Ryoji never really misplaced the money. He actually borrowed some from the million when he noticed that he was a few yens short. He thought that if he returned the money he borrowed as soon as possible no one would know what he did. That's why he was very nervous when Minako asked him where it was. He didn't want her to know that he used part of the money. If she found out she would ask why he did that; he did really want her to know yet. So, to hide what he did, he lied and said he lost it.<p>

The words "I lost it" opened the gate of hell for Ryoji. During that time Shinjiro was cooking - meaning he was holding something really dangerous. Minako, on the other hand, had nothing that could be used as a weapon, but her own two hands her strong enough for Ryoji to fear them. He definitely chose the wrong time to say it. The two ran after him: Shinjiro threw his knife at him while Minako tried to strangle him with his scarf. Ryoji just felt like the nine circles of hell combined into the form of Minako and Shinjiro. He really thought it was the end.

"It is my fault... I'm going to work harder." Ryoji's eyes gleamed with determination as he clenched his fist. "Maybe I should check out the Velvet Room too." Ryoji ran, hoping to find another way to pay off his debt.

* * *

><p>"Arisato-san," Aigis called the girl out. Minako, who was sitting on the recliner face the front door, flinched. She sighed when she saw that it was only Aigis. "It is late. Why are you still here?"<p>

"I'm waiting for Ryoji," she said looking concerned. She looked at the door restlessly. She turned to Aigis and asked, "What about you?"

"I need to go with sister, Teddie-san and Ken-san, to Misturu-san, for a very important meeting," Aigis said. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. There is a full moon. In order to confirm their theory about another powerful shadow appearing, the group of persona-users decided to go to tower.

"I see," Minako said. She turned to the door again waiting for her friend. I should've apologized to him.

Aigis decided to wait for Ken, Teedie and Labrys by the stairs. She watched Minako, who has fidgeting on her seat. "You should try to contact Ryoji-san," Aigis suggested. Minako agreed to her advice.

"May I borrow your phone?" Minako asked. Aigis was slightly taken aback. Minako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't really have a phone. I can ask for Shinji, but he's been busy since this afternoon. I don't want to bother him."

Aigis took her phone out and handed it to Minako. The girl thanked her. She watched the girl trying to call her friend. She noticed that Minako was becoming even more uneasy by the second. Minako gave up after her eleventh attempt and gave it to Aigis. "I can't reach him..."

"Maybe you could leave a message."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>"When will you guys come back?" Minako asked Aigis, Ken and Labrys when they were about to leave. Ken answered, "We don't know yet."<p>

"I see... Be careful then."

"Sure do," Labrys said. And they left on a limo sent by Mitsuru. Minako thought that it must be urgent.

A few minutes later Shinjiro came down with his battle axe. "Are you ready?" he asked her. Minako nodded. She took out her naginata from under the sofa. She was relieved how Aigis miraculously didn't notice it.

"Where's Ryoji?" Shinjiro asked. "He's still not back." Minako answered stoically. She hid her concerns well. Shinjiro took his phone out and tried calling the boy. Nothing.

"Did he forget again?" Shinjiro said irritated. Before, because they were so focused on rescuing Ken's seniors before, they forgot about the Magician. "Shinji, we didn't remember it last time either," Minako reminded. Shinjiro groaned.

"Should we go now?" Shinjiro asked. He looked at the time trying to see could make it on time if they go now. They still have plenty of time.

"I want to look for Ryoji first," Minako answered. "Let's go to the rooftop."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked. Everyone nodded. On the screened appeared a huge female looking shadow. Half of its body black, the other white. It has "B" on its right chest and "J" on the other; its hair is made out of scrolls with written text and it is seated in a very suggestive way.<p>

"If what Aigis and Amada said is true, there would be another powerful shadow appearing tonight. The arcana of the next shadow that might appear is Priestess. It reflects ice and is null against light and dark. It is not weak on anything. Someone weak against ice might not be suitable to battle with this shadow."

Yu and Mitsuru began to choose who would be backup and who would fight the Priestess. Yu decided to go with Yukari, Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke, and Junpei. Fuuka will be guiding them.

While the other were preparing, Aigis talked to Fuuka. "Fuuka-san, can you help looking for Ryoji-san. Minako-san is very worried about him." Fuuka looked at Aigis thoughtfully before summoning Juno. Everyone in the room was startled because of her persona's sudden appearance.

Fuuka concentrated. "What is this all about?" Mitsuru asked Aigis. "I'm looking for Ryoji-kun," Fuuka answered. "It seems that I'm not the only one using her persona to look for him. Arisato-san is at the dorm's rooftop with Shinjiro-senpai. Ah... she called her persona off."

"What about Mochizuki?"

"I can't sense him anywhere..." Juno disappeared. "Maybe he's in the TV word."

"Very well then. The backup group will be searching for Mochizuki. Agreed?" Everyone responded with an "okay", "understood", or "alright".

"Let's go." Yu led the group to the other world.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that idiot doing here!?" Shinjiro's scowl deepened. They didn't have enough time to look for him in the TV world becasue they had to run to the Gekkoukan High of this world and climb the tower. "We'll just have to punish him later," Minako said. "Right now we have to hurry. It's almost time. I sensed Junpei and Yukari along with some others near the school. I should've just told them everything. They couldn't defeat that without me there."<p>

"You've decided?"

"Yeah," Minako looked forward with renewed strength and determination. Shinjiro thought she changed but then he realized she's reverted back to her old self.

"I'm going to tell them everything they need to know."

* * *

><p>"I found it!" Ryoji smiled. He quietly followed the golden shadow near the fountain. According to Margaret, if he could find and defeat that shadow, which was always loitering by that world Paulownia Mall, he would be able to than enough to pay for the money he "borrowed".<p>

Since Ryoji left his weapon at the dorm, he decided to use the broken pipe he found. Ryoji walked briskly to the shadow without making any sound. When he was close enough he stabbed the shadow from above. Ryoji called his persona, Thanatos, and slashed the shadow before it could even escape. "I did it!" Ryoji collected what the shadow left. It was a small stone that looked like it could cost a fortune. "Now Minako and Shinji would forgive me."

"As if! They're never going to forgive you!" Ryoji eyes widened in surprise. He looked around for the source. When can't find the person Ryoji decided calling out for it. "Who are you? Where are you?" He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned and ended up regretting it. Run, he thought to himself.

"You can't run away from me." It smirked at him tauntingly. "Because I am you and nobody else."


	15. Chapter 15

"Just a little more," Fuuka said as the group fought the Priestess. It turns out that the theory of Aigis and Ken was right. They wandered around the 40th floor - the place that used to be a blank, dead end - as they waited for midnight. The place was huge but they did not split up. They didn't want to risk fighting the shadow alone.

Yu delivered the finishing blow by using Megidoloan at the shadow. It gave an ear piercing screech. "It's over." Yu panted and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Everyone smiled each other. Fist bumps and "congratulations" were exchanged.

Yukari and Junpei looked at each other. "This sure brings back memories," Junpei said to her. Yukari smiled and said, "Yeah..." As Yukari and Junpei continue their reminiscing a fog suddenly clouded their minds. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Yukari said. But they both shrugged the feeling and joined the others.

They were about to leave when Fuuka warned them. "Everyone, look out! It's coming back!" They sharply turned around and saw the shadow materialized in front of them. "I was sure it was gone just a second ago. I'll try calling for backup. For now, please hang in there."

"Like we have a choice." Yosuke smirked. "Get ready for round two." They all charged the shadow at Yu's signal.

* * *

><p>"Fuuka!" The voice broke Fuuka from her concentration. She sensed that the one who called her was Minako. Shinjiro stood behind the girl, panting.<p>

"How do you know my name?" Fuuka asked. It was something she wanted to find out long ago - when Ken told about what the girl said. Minako dismissed her question with, "No time to explain. How are they?" She was looking at her stoically. Fuuka suddenly felt a wave of familiarity from the girl. It took her a while to answer. "They're fighting the shadow again."

"That's all I need to know. Come on, Shinji." They jumped to the teleportation device.

* * *

><p>"I sense two of them," Rise said. "I think one of them is a shadow."<p>

"Let's hurry," Mitsuru said. "Who knows what kind of dangers he's facing."

* * *

><p>"I never knew I was this handsome," Shadow Ryoji praised as he circled Ryoji. Am I really this vain is what Ryoji thought as he watched the yellow-eyed him. "Yes. You can even be considered as a narcissist," his shadow answered.<p>

"Would you stop reading my mind?!" Ryoji shouted. His shadow countered with, "Then stop thinking you idiot!"

"If I'm an idiot then you're an idiot too!"

"What was that!?"

They glared at each other before looking away. "I just indirectly accepted you so why are you still here?" Ryoji asked, still not looking to the shadow beside him. He decided to sit on the floor, leaning against the fountain. His shadow smiled down at him mischievously. "I'm waiting for Minako-chan and Shinjiro-kun to come," he said.

"What if someone else comes?"

"I control this area," Shadow Ryoji said as he sat beside his double. He proved it to Ryoji by making the fountain work with a snap of a finger. "I can keep them out until those two come. Besides..." the pause caused Ryoji to look at his doppelganger. He noticed a melancholic smile on his shadow's face. "We're used to waiting and being all alone."

Ryoji didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The Priestess was stronger than it was before. One by one they were falling. Kanji fell unconscious after protecting Naoto from a powerful Muttering Tiaras. Yukari healed him. Junpei soon followed Kanji's example after being hit by the Priestess when he attacked the other Muttering Tiara. The others were too tired to stand properly on their own feet.<p>

Yu clenched his fist. He was breathing hard. He could feel the exhaustion taking over him. "I can't give up now..." he muttered to himself. He looked around and saw Naoto and Yosuke still fighting with him. Teddie was helping Yukari by healing Junpei

"Senpai, I don't think we can take much more of it," Naoto said between her pants. Yosuke agreed with her. Now, all Yu could do was hope that backup comes as soon as possible, he doubts they'll be here anytime soon.

"Messiah!" "Castor" Two persona sped pass through Yu toward the shadow. The two pulverized it, not giving it any chance to make a move. Yu and everyone were shocked to see new personas on the battlefield standing triumphantly over the dissolving Priestess. They turned and saw Minako and Shinjiro gave each other a high five.

"Will it come back?" Naoto anxiously asked no one in particular as she stared at where the shadow used to be.

"Don't worry. It's gone now, right Fuuka?" Minako waited for Fuuka to respond. When Fuuka confirmed that it was gone she beamed at everyone. "Sorry we're late," she said sincerely. "We have to go now. You guys should go back. I'll handle Mitsuru-senpai." Minako and Shinjiro left without as soon as they came.

"I think she knows Kirijo-san very well," Yu said. "This is the second time I heard her call her 'Mitsuru-senpai'."

* * *

><p>"This place is highly unstable." Aigis looked at the pole that almost hit them. This was the third time they almost got hurt. Since they couldn't go through the entrance because of the multiple, powerful-looking shadows lurking they decide to find another way in. Along the way, haunted knives attacked them and the ground almost ate them alive.<p>

They all decided that it was time for them to rest. They've been wandering around the area avoiding the herd of unknown shadows. Mitsuru walked over to Rise as the others decided to sit down. "Kujikawa, please try scanning the area again."

"Yes."

"I feel like his shadow doesn't want us to be here," Chie said as she stretched. "What do you think, Master? You do know him, right?"

"Ryoji tends to goof around most of the times when his with Junpei. He's barely even sincere. The first time I saw him sincere was when he-" Akihiko couldn't continue. "The first time... I don't remember anymore. I'm sure it was before December but I don't remember when."

"Don't worry Sanada-san," Yukiko said from beside Chie. "Sometimes it's hard to remember small things like that." Akihiko could only nod.

"The shadows from the entrance are gone. There are also two people approaching Mochizuki-san and his shadow. It's Arisato-san and Aragaki-san."

"So it was waiting for them," Mitsuru thought aloud. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Minako-chan!" When Mitsuru and the others arrived, they were greeted by the scene of a facepalming Ryoji, a bored Shinjiro, and a shadow happily hugging a nonchalant Minako.<p>

"Just let her go," Ryoji groaned.

"Why would I? I love her!" his shadow argued.

"Shut up!" Ryoji was now beet red.

"But she already knows that, right? If I remember right you were even friend zoned."

"Poor guy," Rise whispered to Chie and Yukiko who both nodded.

"Shut up already!"

"What do you want from him anyway?" Minako asked as she tried to free herself from the shadow. She was still stuck. She wanted to use her naginata but it fell when Shadow Ryoji attacked her.

The shadow began to laugh and placed his forehead on Minako's shoulders. "Why don't you just stop? Stop trying to save everyone. Why can't you just live a peaceful life here with me? I don't want to go back there. I don't want to be all alone... But why do you always drag me into these kinds of things? Why did you have to wake me up to save people from the inevitable?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ryoji glared at his shadow.

His shadow ignored him and continued. "Do you know how much it hurts to be with you? I wake up every day knowing what you're trying to do. It hurts so much. Why do you have to be so selfish to drag me into this predicament? Is this your way of taking revenge for coming into your life - for separating you from your friends and for your family's death?"

He paused, burying his face deeper into the nook of her neck. And then he continued. "Remember it was your choice why they were separated from you. And your parents just went through a natural cycle so it's no one's fault."

"Stop talking!" Ryoji shouted desperately. His heart ached when he saw Minako shiver from bottling up her emotions. Beside him, Shinjiro had an unreadable expression. His fist was clenched. The others prepared themselves as they prepare for battle

"Don't worry... Whatever happens... I'll help you with this mess you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Everyone, except for Minako, turned to Ryoji. "You are not me!"

A dark wind swirled around Shadow Ryoji and Minako. The shadow looked up and gave Ryoji an evil grin. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

><p>Yu and Yosuke carefully laid Kanji at one of the sofa. Naoto tried to contact the backup team but gave up after her fourth attempt. "We should check out what's happening in there," she said. They all left the unconscious Junpei and Kanji.<p>

When they entered the TV World, Fuuka gasped. "I feel a strong presence from the Paulownia Mall area." Hearing this, they all ran.

* * *

><p>The shadow transformed into a huge, human-like, black figure. It has a white mask with an eerie smile covering its face. "0" was engraved on the forehead are of the mask. Minako was somewhere inside of it because Ryoji's shadow was holding her when it transformed.<p>

It wasn't doing anything. Everyone did what they is needed to be done. Ryoji and Shinjiro decided to join the group. Rise took this as an opportunity to scan it. She wasn't able to get anything besides its arcana and the fact that Minako was somewhere inside it. And Mitsuru was devising a plan to defeat it.

"If we attack, Arisato might get injured if she's still alive. But if we don't do something it will kill all of us." Mitsuru tried to stay calm as she pondered of a way to deal with the shadow without sacrificing any lives. But there was none. "We have no choice but to attack it and hope that Arisato will be fine."

"NO!" Aigis, Ryoji and Shinjiro simultaneously objected. Mitsuru was shocked, not because the three shouted at the same time but because Aigis was opposing what she said. "I won't let that happen! I will save Minako-san."

"Very well. Kujikawa, please tey to locate Arisato's lotion again."

"Yes."

Moments later Yu and his group, minus Junpei and Kanji, arrived. They all stared at the shadow in shock.

"Yamagishi, please help Kujikawa." Fuuka did as told.

"Is that Ryoji-kun's shadow?" Yukari asked.

Ryoji was the one who answered her. "Yes... It's all my fault." His voice was full of guilt and hurt. Yukari noticed that he wore the same expression after the incident with Aigis at the Moonlight Bridge.

"Arisato-san is inside its chest area," Rise said. Mitsuru nodded.

"Everyone," she began coolly. "Prepare for battle."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my longest chapter yet. Honestly, I don't know how I was going to write this but I somehow did. Though I still think it looks better when I was imagining it. Setting that aside, I hope you guys liked it. I'd like to thank <strong>**MiguelHazard2 and kaed1234 for following/favoriting. And also to MimiZ and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for commenting.**


	16. Chapter 16

_I thought I will never be able to escape that endless nightmare. But then... you came. You saved me from myself again. You gave me your company and another friend. You served as my guide when I thought I was lost. Though your light wasn't as bright as before it was still so radiant. You gave me another purpose - to be your light in return._

_Now that I think about it... I'm not really doing a good job, am I?_

* * *

><p>"It changed its arcana again!" Rise informed them.<p>

This was the eighth time the shadow shifted arcanas. All of them were exhausted, especially the group who fought the Pristess - they're at their limit. Yukari's and Naoto's aim is getting worse; Yosuke and Teddie are already breathing hard; and Yu was struggling to be on his feet.

"Its arcana is Justice," Fuuka said. "Please avoid using Zio, Hama, and Mudo skills."

"I wonder if Arisato is alright," Mitsuru said anxiously. This made Akihiko look at the scowling Shinjiro. Even if they haven't said a word to each other, he knew that his friend was worried. Even Akihiko himself was worried - afraid even - of what happened to the girl. His desire to save the girl could match Ryoji's and Shinjiro's.

"No matter what we'll save her," Ken encouraged them. "Minako-san is strong. I'm sure she fighting with is from inside." This earned a mocking laugh from the shadow.

"You think you know so much about her," the smugly. "How funny! To me you know nothing about her. All you see is a facade. Can't you see the broken child inside?"

"Broken child?" Yukari repeated. She felt a dull pain in her head. She looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one. Chie came to her aid immediately when she noticed Yukari clutching her head. "Are you alright, Senpai?" "Yeah."

"I'm the only one who knows her, who understands her!" The shadow continued. "Not any of you or him. Only me!"

"He makes me sound like I'm some insane admirer of Minako," Ryoji said as he adjusted his grip on his pipe.

"Everyone, look out!" Rise warned. "It's going t attack."

* * *

><p>Minako wandered aimlessly at the dark room. She kept on thinking of what Ryoji'shadow said. No matter how much it hurt she could never hate Ryoji. She couldn't blame him for what he felt because there was nothing wrong with it. Instead, she blamed herself for everything.<p>

I know Ryoji felt that way but I was too selfish, she thought. I never considered his feelings...The same goes for Shinjiro... I'm the worst friend ever...

"Minako," a familiar voice called out. Minako looked around but she couldn't see anything but black. "You shouldn't let what his shadow said get to you." The cool voice was laced with kindness, sincerity and something else.

"But it's true... I 've hurt my friends so much already." Minako could only whisper beacuse she didn't have enough energy - she used it all to prevent herself from crying. Nevertheless, the voice heard her.

"Being depressed won't change anything and you know that. If you really feel bad about it then go and make it up to them." The voice's encouragement gave her warmth - a warmth she believes she doesn't deserve. As if reading her heart like an open book the voice said, "And stop this. You've sacrificed so much already. You deserve everything that you have. Always remember that, alright? They need you now so wake up."

Minako opened her eyes slowly. She was in a small room. One of its walls is translucent allowing her with some light. "She's awake," she heard a distorted voice say. Many answered back but Minako didn't understand because the wall muffled their voice.

Minako stepped closer to the wall. She tried summoning her persona but it did not come out. The place did not allow her persona to come out. The she began to hit the wall as hard as she can with her fist but it did not break. The same happened when she tried kicking it. "Ryoji! Shinji!" she called out. She received another muffled response. What's happening out there?

* * *

><p>"Ryoji! Shinji!" They all heard it and clear. The girl's call was followed by simultaneous "Minako" and "Arisato" from their group. It was already the shadow's twelfth change - as indicated by the XXII on its mask - and everyone was growing anxious of what happened to the girl. Yu thought that his constant use of almighty attacks affected the girl. It gave him hearing her relieved him from the guilt that was growing inside him.<p>

"Let her go you obsessed, pervert!" Chie yelled. Not long after that Labrys did the same, saying, "What she said, ya luantic!" They were both pissed. Ryoji couldn't help but to feel hurt. Beside them Aigis was glaring at the shadow. She was preparing to use her Orgia mode when Mitsuru stopped her.

"If that shadow is like the Nyx Avatar, then the last one would be its last arcana shift. Just hold on for a little more." Aigis nodded.

The shadow was charging for its next attack. They all used this as an opportunity to heal each other and to raise their attack, defense, and evasion skills. After that a series of almighty attacks was launched at their opponent.

"It's about to attack," Rise said. "Look for a place to shield yourself from the attack." They did as said and ran to find cover.

When the shadow attacked they heard somene scream in pain. "Minako!" Shinjiro stopped Ryoji before he got out. "Shinji let me go!" He tried shrug Shinjiro's hand causing Shinjiro to tighten his grip.

"If you go out there and got yourself hurt, what do you think would she feel?"

"The who's going to save her?!"

"You don't even know how to do that!"

"Silence!" They both shut their mouths when they realized that it was Mitsuru. They decided to stand back and wait for the blast of power to stop. Ken noted that without Minako, the two were a wreck.

"Okay, now move." They did eveything that they can to attack the shadow. After Yukiko's attack on the shadow, its arcana changed again. Death.

* * *

><p>The translucent wall became transparent. Minako saw her everyone, barely even able to sit. It was as if a powerful force was pushing them down. She tried hitting the wall harder but nothing happened. She tried calling her persona again but it did not come out.<p>

I guess I have to use it now.

A bright light came from the shadow's chest. The light was so bright that closing their eyes wasn't enough to block it.

Yukari was the first to open her eyes. There was still some light but it was not as bright as it was before. She saw a glowing Minako, who's ack was facing her, standing in front of Ryoji's shadow.

Ryoji slowly opened his eyes and stood. "Minako?" When Minako turned, the ligh disappeared. She smiled at him and pointed at his shadow. "Do what you have to do know." Minako stepped aside.

Ryoji stared at his shadow with shame. "You're right... Everything you said was true. But you failed to say one thing." Ryoji looked back at everyone behind him. "And that is how happy I am to that she gave me a chance to be like a normal person and to be whoever I want to be." He looked back at his shadow who was smiling at him kindly. "You are me."

"You know..." his shadow began. "I was supposed to say that but you suddenly stopped me. Shinji is right. You really are an idiot." Then he disappeared.

"Doesn't that make you an idiot as well?" Ryoji remembered what his shadow said before. He turned to apologized to Minako, only to see her unconscious in Aigis' arms.

"We should go back," Aigis said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of those reading this and to <strong>**Yorukokubo no Mai and to Paloma Junco for favoriting/following. Also to Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart and MimiZ for commenting. I was thinking how I would write this during my exams (I think I'll fail). I'd like to Know what you guys know, so please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it.**

**MimiZ: Thanks for the compliment. Good luck on what you have to do!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOT! I'm on vaction mode. Still have school next week though. But I don't care. I don't need to study anymore. I survived the exams. I tried to party by watchong videos (hiimdaisy: Persona 3 & 4, Suki Kirai, Dancing Samurai, etc.). Just really happy.**

**That aside, I'd like to thank you guys reading this. Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter. Also, please leave a comment m(_ _)m if you have time though.**

**MimiZ: Was that Makoto? Yep. Other stuff will be explained soon.**

* * *

><p>Junpei and Kanji decided to look for them shortly after they woke up. It wasn't hard to find them because the mysterious light, that came from Minako, led them there. When the arrived they were greeted by a sight of a panicking group desperately trying to wake a pale, sleeping girl. "Her pulse is weak," was the first thing that they heard clearly. It was Aigis.<p>

"We have to get out of here and call an ambulance quickly," Mitsuru said frantically.

Shinjiro searched his pocket and took out a dark marble. He crushed it and opened a portal. "This will take us to that room at the hospital," he said quickly. "Now hurry up and get inside." Aigis ran to the portal with the girl in her hands. Ryoji stayed close, glancing every now and then at the girl. One by one they exited through the portal.

* * *

><p>Ryoji grasped Minako's hand tightly. Not once did he let go of her soft hands from the moment he took it in his. He was afraid to let go. He feared that she would disappear if he did. He never once left her side from the moment they took her to the hospital. Even though the doctor said that she was only exhausted Ryoji could not find it in him to feel relieved. He was too afraid that he might lose her - that he might not be able apologize to her for what "he" did.<p>

Ryoji wasn't the only who has been anxious since the girl fell unconscious. All of them - all eighteen persona-users - were. Aigis kept fidgeting and would constantly check up on the girl after every ten minutes. Ken, Teddie and Labrys would have never gone back to the dorm if theu weren't so exhausted. Yukiko, Chie and Rise cried when they misheard about what the doctor said - they thought she would never wake up. The rest showed their concern in their own way. It didn't matter if they knew her or not at that time.

"You think she'll be okay?" Junpei asked Fuuka and Yukari when they came to visit the day after the incident. Fuuka was the one to answer. "The doctors said she'll be fine. I don't know why but I'm feeling really nervous. How about you, Junpei-kun?"

Junpei looked at the girl and then to the one holding her hand. Ryoji fell asleep by her side with one arm used as a pillow and the other outstretched - his hand still holding hers. "I'm worried too. But I'm more worried about Ryoji. He's been there all night."

"By the way..." Yukari looked around. "Where's Shinjiro-senpai? He was here just a second ago."

"Maybe senpai went out to eat," Fuuka said. "It's already noon anyway."

"That reminds me..." Yukari and Fuuka looked at Junpei curiously. "We're older than senpai now."

* * *

><p>Shinjiro has at the hospital's rooftop. He sat om one of the benches, feeling the wind against his cheeks. The cool breeze made him feel drowsy. He was already tired to begin with but he was too concerned for his two friends to get enough sleep. "It's been a long time." Shinjiro spun and saw Akihiko walking towards him. He mentally prepared himself from Akihiko's nagging and wished that he would be able to sleep through the whole ordeal. Fortunately for him, the boxer remained silent.<p>

It was becoming unconfortable for Shinjiro. He sighed and decided to break the awkward silence. "What do you want Aki?"

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko asked not looking at him. He sat beside Shinjiro and leaned forward to prop his eldows on his knees. "How come you're alive?"

"So you wanted me dead?" Shinjiro joked.

"That's not what I mean." Akihiko straightened. He looked at his friend seriosly. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I didn't die," Shinjiro said. "At least that's what I remember from where I came from." Akihiko looked at him confused. Shinjiro just ignored him and continued. "Maybe I did die here, but in another place I didn't."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"If your brain couldn't handle that, then I wonder how you'd be able to handle suddenly waking up one day with someone else's memories fused with yours. Someone different but that's still you."

Akihiko brushed his hair. He was deeply puzzled about what Shinjiro was saying. " Since when did you talk like an old monk?"

"Since your brain got even smaller than a peanut." And so their friendly bickering started - just like how it was before.

* * *

><p>Aigis, Ken, Labrys and Teddie came to visit that afternoon with some clothes for Ryoji and Minako. Ryoji took it and decided to bathe. He hesitantly let go of Minako's hand.<p>

"He seems to be hopelessly in love don't cha think?" Labrys said as she sat at the chair beside the bed. She saw Minako's headphone and MP3 player. "This is kinda old," she said. She grabbed it and began inspecting it.

Aigis began to panic. "Sister, you shouldn't do that! It's -" "It's broken." Aigis stared at the gadget in horror. "Don't worry I didn't break it. Seems to have been broken a long time ago."

"Can you fix it?" Ken and Teddie, who were watching the sisters, flinched when Ryoji suddenly spoke. A towel was on top of his head, covering his wet hair that clung to his face. He swept his hair back so that it wasn't covering his face. Teddie smiled triumphantly and mentally congratulated himself for choosing clothes that suited the boy. And Labrys-chan said he'd look like a nerd.

"That was quick," Labrys said. She scrutinized the device in her hands again. After inspecting it she turned to Ryoji. "Yeah, I can. Want me to fix it? It's really simple."

"Do you think you can teach me?" Ryoji asked her hopefully. Labrys just looked at him and said, "yeah."

"Thank you."

"Just make sure ya listen properly or I'll kick your ass."

Ryoji gulped. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If it was broken, how come Minako-san was always using it?" Ken turned to Ryoji curiously. The black-haired boy looked at Minako kindly. The girl was smiling. It seems that she was having a good dream.

"Someone special to her gave it..."

* * *

><p>All of them were starting to think the girl would never wake up. It's already been three days. "Why isn't she waking?!" Chie panicked.<p>

"Don't worry Chie-chan," Teddie said, trying to reassure the girl. "We're already used Yosuke down for a whole week so this is nothing."

"You expect me to listen to the boy who cried when he find out she was still unconscious on the second day!"

"Calm down senpai," Rise intervened. "You too Teddie!"

"I can't take it any more!" Chie and Teddie said.

"Aragaki, waht are you doing?" Shinjiro's back was facing all of them. Suddenly the scent of ramen spread throughout the room.

"What day is it today?" a groggy voice asked. They all turned in surprise. "Shinji, give me that."

"Minako!" "Minako-san!" "Minako-chan." Aigis, Ryoji, and Teddie attacked the girl with a hug. "I... can't... BREATHE!" They let go.

"I knew food would bring you back," Shinjiro said. "Eventually." He sat in front of her and ate the instant ramen. Minako watched him - her heart breaking as Shinjiro consumed the noodles.

There was only one word they could think as they watch Shinjiro eat. Evil.

"You knew she was going to wake up now, didn't you?" Mitsuru stated. Shinjiro just hummed. "Just a hunch." They turned to the four who were talking. Minako was relieved that she will still be able to watch Phoenix Ranger Featherman R.

"Did you know Yuka-tan is the pink one?" Junpei asked her. He was acting like a proud father showing off his daughter to his friends.

Minako chuckled. "I always knew it was her."

* * *

><p><em>At the corner of the shrine, a little girl with a pink mask is curled up into a ball.<em>

_"I found you!" A boy her age ran to her. He stopped a few inches away from her to catch his breath. "Why are you here?" When he noticed her shivering he decided to kneel to her level and removed her mask. Behind it is the girl's tearstained face. Her cheeks her flushed from crying._

_He wiped her tears then petted her head. "Don't cry Minako-chan," he said tenderly. "I won't leave you."_


	18. Chapter 18

"How are you feeling, Arisato?" Mitsuru gently asked when Aigis, Ryoji and Teddie calmed down and detached themselves, hesitantly, from the girl.

Minako massaged her own shoulders before saying, "I feel kinda sore and hungry." Her hands left her shoulders and settled on her lap. She looked down not allowing anyone to have a better glimpse of her face. "I have a lot of explaining to do, right?"

"Yes," Mitsuru said. "Don't worry we won't be doing anything now. You should rest and gather up your strength." Minako nodded. "Also, thank you for saving us, Arisato." Mitsuru placed her hand on the girl's head causing the younger girl to flinch and look up.

"You did a good job." Minako looked around and saw that everyone was giving her a smile of acceptance. Ryoji and Shinjiro gave her a thumbs-up. Minako was speechless. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to keep her dam of tears from breaking. She was unable to hold it in anymore when Mitsuru sent her a kind smile. She cried tears of joy. Of course no one knew that. Not yet.

* * *

><p>Everyone left, returning to their own lives. Junpei left to train for his next game. Yukari left for the shooting of another episode of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Mitsuru had to go on a meeting. Everyone was busy except for those who live at Minatodai Dorm but even most of them left for their own personal reasons. Only Ryoji was left with Minako.<p>

There was silence between the two of them. Ryoji was unable to look at Minako. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He clenched his fist for being too weak to do something so "simple".

"Ryoji," Minako said softly, breaking the silence between them. "I'm sorry for never considering what you feel… for dragging you here… For everything, I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that Minako." For the first time since they were left alone, Ryoji was able to look at her – straight on the eyes. Minako saw in his sad eyes that his guilt has been eating him. "I was selfish. I… I wanted to live like a normal human. I wanted to do so many things with you and everyone to the point that I wanted to forget all of this. I even hoped that you would just abandon all of this so that we – no – you can experience the life that you deserve." Tears rolled down Ryoji's face. "I don't want to lose you."

Minako looked at him and smiled at him kindly. "I guess we're both selfish. I brought you and Shinji here because I'm too weak on my own. I didn't want to be alone in a world where no one knows me. I wanted someone to help me in this mess I made. Sure I have Igor and the siblings but they can't be with me all the time…"

"Minako…" Ryoji bit his lip and walked over to his friend. He sat on the chair - the same chair where he slept on the previous nights. He ruffled her hair earning him a glare from the girl. "What are you talking about? I'm happy that you brought me here. Because of you I was able to live like everyone else. I met people who became my friends. You even gave me a brother, father and mother – Shinji!" Minako chuckled. Ryoji saw this, making him smile.

"You gave me so much that I wanted to return the favor. Along the way I may have my fears and doubts, but I won't let that stop me. You are the light that made any pain bearable for me. You gave me hope when I was about to lose it. That's why I hope…" Ryoji placed his hand on her cheek. He marveled at how warm it was. "You'll let me and everyone do the same."

Minako cried the second time that day. "That was so sappy, you know?" she said through her tears. Ryoji just smiled at him.

"That reminds me," Minako wiped her tears with her sleeves. "When did you confess to me? I don't think you really did that."

"Forget about that!" Ryoji said nervously.

"Okay?"

_I don't know if I should be happy or frustrated that you're so dense._

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the nurse informed Ryoji and Minako that she could now go home. They decided to head back to the dorm having nothing better to do.<p>

"Why is Koro-chan outside?" Minako asked. It was already sunset when they reached the dorm. Koromaru was sitting at the front door patiently. When the dog noticed them, he began to bark. He ran to them. Minako opened her arms and cuddle the dog. "Did you miss me boy?" Koromaru barked. When she turned to say something to Ryoji the boy was already gone. I guess he's already inside. "Let's go inside."

When Minako opened the door, she was greeted by a six people with a horrifying mask on. Each of them has a weapon in hand. They inched closer to the girl. Minako was too scared to even scream. She turned to Koromaru for help but the dog just stood there happily wagging his tail.

Suddenly one of them stepped forward and yelled, "SURPRISE!" with a hoarse voice. In response Minako kicked the person to where it hurts the most. The guy writhed in pain. He rolled all over the floor making his mask fall off to reveal Teddie.

"Why, Minako-chan!?" Stream of tears were flowing down from his eyes. He asked the girl again with his raspy voice. "What did I do to deserve this!?"

"What is this? What happened to your voice?" she asked, ignoring his questions. "You sounded fine, earlier."

"It is a surprise party," Aigis said happily. "Shinjiro-san suggested that you like horror-themed parties." Minako glared at Shinjiro before smiling at Aigis.

"Thanks, I guess... What about him?" She looked down at Teddie who was still on the floor.

"The idiot screamed so much during his punishment," Labrys said in annoyance. She glared at Teddie. "We were making you something when this-" she pointed at Teddie "-came and ruined everything."

"I didn't know you needed it," Teddie said, hiding behind Ken.

"You're the one who told us to do it!"

"Sister, please calm down." Labrys folded her arms and looked away to calm herself. After placating herself, she turned to Minako and welcomed her back.

"You made us worry, ya know?"

"I did?"

"Yeah... We were all scared that ya ain't gonna wake up anymore."

Minako looked surprised for a moment. She soon replaced it with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be Minako-san." She turned to Ken who was beaming at her. "We're just glad that you're alright." Minako's smile widened.

"Enough of this," Shinjiro said. Unlike the others he still has his mask on. "The food will get cold."

"Yes, yes..." Ryoji said nonchalantly. He smiled slyly and said, "Mom". Hearing that, Shinjiro immediately removed his mask ang slammed it on Ryoji's face. "Ow!" He rubbed his nose. "What would I do if my beautiful face was damaged?!"

"I don't know," Shinjiro said lazily. He turned to look at his face. "All I see is a butt. Where the heck did you put your face? I can't see it."

Ryoji threw a fit. Shinjiro ate as if the black-haired boy wasn't there. They all enjoyed there dinner.

* * *

><p>Yu, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke all went to Hagakure for dinner. Chie noticed that Yukiko hasn't touched her food. "Yukiko, are you okay?" she asked.<p>

Yukiko was startled by the question. She turned to Chie and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"What?"

"I feel like I've seen Minako Arisato before. I just don't remember when."

"Maybe she the guest from the inn looked just like her," Yosuke suggested. "Maybe, that's why you thought you've seen her."

"Yeah... maybe."

Yu glanced at his junior. He knew right away that something just sprouted from her mind. "You found out something?"

Naoto smirked. "I believe so."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"We'll know when the time comes, senpai."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys. So yeah... I'm not sure about this chapter. Anyways, thank you to all of yo reading this fic. Thank you to Rosalinda Lancaster for saying what you think.<strong>

**Well, bye then and have a good day.**


	19. Chapter 19

** I forgot to save the edits. Here's the better (maybe there's not much difference) version of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Mitsuru-senpai's coming here tonight?" Minako, whose eyes were still glued on the TV screen, asked Aigis.<p>

Minako was watching Phoenix Ranger Featherman R with Koromaru and Ken when Aigis joined them. Aigis sat beside Ken, while Minako sat on the floor, a meter away from the TV with Koromaru beside her, acting as an armrest. Labrys, sat quietly on the armchair nearest to the main door, reading a book. When the commercial break started, Aigis began to explain what Mitsuru told her.

"Mitsuru-san and the others think that it is time you answer their questions. But if you are not ready I cou-"

"I'm ready," Minako interrupted. "I'm tired of hiding anyway. Besides, it's getting annoying." To Aigis, she sounded nonchalant. But when Minako turned to her, she saw determination and resolve in her eyes. "I'm not backing down anymore."

Minako grinned at her, giving both her and Ken a strange sensation. It was warm and nostalgic. It's as if they've seen it a long time ago but they don't remember when. The girl was indeed strange, they both thought to themselves.

"Oh, it's back," Minako said happily as she petted Koromaru. Ken smiled at her childlike behavior. "GO FEATHER HAWK! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

From the second floor, Shinjiro yelled at Minako to keep it down. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" The girl either didn't hear or ignored the male. She continued to cheer when the heroes won. Ken and Aigis did the same in their own way, the former stuggling to hide his excitement. Labrys abandoned her book to join them. Shinjiro groaned and decided to leave his bed - one of the most difficult jobs in his life. That was how they spent most of the Sunday morning.

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?" Ryoji asked Teddie. The blue-eyed boy came out of his hiding spot behind the pole.<p>

"How'd you know?" Teddie laughed awkwardly and rubbed theme back of his neck.

"You really think a pole that thin can hide you from me?" Ryoji can't help but think how anyone could be so dumb. He was starting to understand what Shinjiro feels when he kept annoying him and involve him in the childish games he created with Minako. His respect for his friend grew even more.

"Not really..." Teddie walked over to Ryoji and eyed him with suspicion. "What are you doing? You sure are acting beary suspicious?"

"None of your business." Ryoji decided to leave and to continue where he was headed. Teddie ran after him and kept pressing him for answers.

Ryoji sighed and turned to the boy. "Just make sure you keep your mouth shut about this, got that?" Teddie swore. With that a friendship finally blossomed between them.

* * *

><p>"Uh..." Minako shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Even though Shinjiro and Ryoji sat beside her to give her support she still can't calm herself down. Not when almost everyone was towering over her. She decided to stand and ask them to sit down. They all sat, some on the sofas and some on the chairs in the dining area. Shinjiro made sure to save the girl her seat.<p>

"So what do you want to know?" Minako asked calmly. She knew it was a dumb question but she still asked anyway.

"Tell us who you are first," Naoto said immediately. She sat across where Minako stood.

"As I've told you before, I am the field leader of NAT, previously known as SEES. But of course you didn't believe that."

"I believe you." Minako eyes widened at what the young detective said. She gave Naoto an incredulous look.

"If you were the field leader of SEES, that means that you've studied in Gekkoukan High before." Minako nodded. "Tell me; were you a member of the Tennis club?"

"Yes," Minako replied, not sure where this was going.

"Then that means that you have met Yukiko-senpai at least once, or even seen her." Minako stared confusedly at Naoto before looking at Yukiko who sat on the chair in the dining area.

"Yeah, we went to Inaba for a training camp. After our practice with Yasoinaba High School's tennis club, Yukiko-san came to pick us up. I remember that she accidentally brought their car keys with her instead of the house keys. I think a waitress from the inn came after her... That's all I remember."

Yukiko gasped. "I remember that! Kasia-san even told me that you needed help with your homework, Chie. I told you about that, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. You even told me about this girl with beautiful, red eyes and... uh... I don't remember anymore."

"It's okay, senpai," Naoto said. She turned to Minako again. "Do you want to know why I believe you?" Naoto didn't wait for an answer. She placed multiple folders on the table. Minako sat and took one of the folders. She skimmed through the files.

"These were reports made by Shuji Ikutsuki," Naoto said carefully. "From your performance at school to your performance on shadow fighting, He wrote them all here. How your grades were, how you behaved with others with comparison to the people you were with at your dorm – everything about you are written in these.

"Since your files were almost identical to Makoto Yuki's we began to think that it might have been some kind of mistake. But..." Minako looked up at her with her brows slightly furrowed. "Just now, you were able to prove that you were a student of Gekkoukan High.

"Yukiko-senpai remembered what happened before with what you said. Chie-senpai even spoke about Yukiko-senpai praising a girl for her red eyes. During that time, there was only one student in Gekkoukan High's tennis club with such eye color - you."

They all stared at Naoto in awe. "If the reports about you studying in Gekkoukan High are true," she continued, "then that means that you stayed in a dorm. According to Shuji Ikutsuki, you have no relatives in the area, and at the time that you transferred the other dorms were full. That only means that you would have to stay at Minatodai Dorm until another slot will open for you at the normal dorms. But you ended up staying there when he found out that you can summon a persona and change one between battles."

"But Naoto-kun," Yukari interjected. "We would've known if she did stay in the dorm."

"Then why don't we ask Aragaki-san," Naoto suggested. They all turned to Shinjiro, waiting for him to answer.

"She did."

"How is that possible?" Fuuka asked standing from her seat next to Yukiko. "Why don't we know about this?"

"Because I'm not from this world," Minako said calmly with a smile. "Remember, I told all of you that the world, the universe maybe, is in great danger. In order to save the world, I've come from my world to prevent the extinction of all that exist."

"But why come here?" Mitsuru asked. "Isn't your world in danger as well?"

"It is," Minako said sadly. "In my world, I was the barrier between Nyx and Erebus." Most of them looked at the girl with eyes opened wide. Shinjiro and Ryoji just listened to her, preparing their selves for the time when they should step in and take the floor from the girl.

"If you're here then what about your world?"

"In order to protect my world, Makoto and I fused the two parallel universes. That way, my world would be safe. While he serves as a barrier, I will remain here to make sure that this problem will be fixed."

Yukari stood and stared at the girl in shock. "So you're saying that Makoto could have been here?" Minako nodded. Tears slid down Yukari's face. "Then why are you here!? Why not him!?"

The words Yukari said stabbed Minako's heart painfully. She could feel her tears threatening to come out but she forced them in. She would not be weak now.

"So in your world you lived with us… so what!? In this word no one knows you so why bother coming here!? To me you're just a stranger... YOU DON'T EXIST IN OUR WOLRD!"

"Calm down, Yukari," Ryoji almost begged to the girl. "It's not her fault."

"Yuka-tan's right though..." Junpei walked closer to where Minako was. His eyes landed on the girl's. "Why are you here? Why not our best friend?"

_There's no reason to cry. They're just confused._ Minako repeated in her mind to assure herself.

But it was not working.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! So I did my best in trying to make Naoto sound cool and smart (in which, I think I failed - I hope not, though). Anyways, please tell me what you think (if I messed up this whole revelation stuff or not, etc).<strong>

**Lastly, thank you to my readers and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart (for the review/comment/whatever they call it).**


	20. Chapter 20

"Why are you here? Why not our best friend?" Junpei looked at her with eyes mixed with anger, sadness, and loss. Minako wanted to look away but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't. She clenched her fist and bit her lower lip so hard that it almost bled.

Junpei did not remove his gaze from her. He was waiting for her to answer. Part of him was telling him to stop when he saw her eyes become glossy. He did not let that side of him win. He was determined to know why this girl was here instead of his best friend. "Why aren't you answering? Is it because you did something wrong? IS THAT IT!?"

"Iori, calm down," Mitsuru said calmly. She glared at the boy making him stop completely. Junpei scowled and pulled his cap lower to hide his face.

"Why are you so calm senpai… Don't you understand? We could have been with Makoto!"

"Stop jumping into conclusions, Iori. She might have been here because Yuki couldn't be here himself." Mitsuru turned to Minako, expecting her to confirm what she said. Minako looked down at her lap. With a shaky voice, she said, "I'm sorry…"

The room was deafeningly silent. The air was too heavy that it was suffocating Minako. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She wanted to disappear but that will only make things worse. She wanted her friends to remember but to them she never existed.

She opened her mouth to speak. She didn't want to hurt them but it seems that she already doing that for being someone else – for not being Makoto. "I'm sorry for being the wrong person. I'm sorry for being selfish," she said. No one answered. She repeated it over and over until the sound of her own voice became muffled by her headphones.

From her peripheral vision she could see arms on both sides of her head. She looked up and saw that Ryoji was putting them on her. He let go and pointed at her side to Shinjiro. He mouthed to her "Calm down and leave this to us." She nodded absently.

Music suddenly erupted from her headphones. Her eyes widened. She blinked – she didn't know it was working. When she looked up she saw Ryoji grinning at her and giving her a thumbs-up.

"Where do we begin..." Shinjiro said lazily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why did you do that?" Fuuka asked him and Ryoji. She was observed Minako. The girl looked like she was asleep. She was wondering how the girls mood changed so quickly, from being stressed to being serene.

"To calm her down," he replied calmly. He gave Minako a quick glance before glaring at Junpei and Yukari, making the latter flinch. He sighed and leaned on the sofa. "Truth is this guy-" he pointed his thumb at Ryoji "-knows more about what's happening than me. I just suddenly woke up one day, feeling young and having someone's memories of Makoto."

"Feeling young? Someone's memories?" Naoto asked.

"In our world, I didn't die. That means I grew older. After having a dream, I woke up at the Velvet Room looking this young with the memories of the other me."

"How did that happened?"

Shinjiro glanced at Ryoji. "Just admit that you don't now and that you need my help," Ryoji said with a smirk. Shinjiro groaned and wave his hands, signalling Ryoji to answer the question.

"It's one of the effects of the two worlds fusing. Minako and I aren't really sure why Shinji looks like his in his teens again. We're not even sure why unlike them-" he looked at the SEES members "-he knows Minako."

"I see..." Mitsuru said. "What about her?" She looked at Minako, whose eyes were still closed. She asked the carefully and gently, "Why is she here?"

"I don't really know," Ryoji admitted. "She never told us. Even after we forced her to let us help her, she never said anything. Now that I think about it, we never really asked her. She only told us that we need to defeat that to save the world So far, we're still not sure if how we're going to do that."

"That doesn't sound good," Yosuke whispered. They without knowing if it will solve everything or not.

"Hold on," Labrys suddenly said. "Ya 'forced' her?"

Ryoji smiled at that. "Ever since we started our little group, Minako has always worked hard to make sure that everything will be alright. She would sometimes collapse from exhaustion because of it. She wanted to finish all of this without getting any of you involved because she wanted to protect all of you."

"Protect us from what?" Junpei asked, his hat no longer, peeking from under his hat.

Ryoji glanced at Minako before turning to Junpei. "She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She thinks that whoever gets involve will end up being in pain..." Ryoji chuckled. "If me and Shinji didn't force her, we'll still be moral support standing by the sidelines while she fights all alone."

"The idiot's too selfless for her own good sometimes," Shinjir said. "But she can be a real in the ass when it's about food."

"I can hear you," Minako said, surprising everyone. She opened her eyes and peeled off her headphones. "The shuffle was off. The song ended a while ago."

"You okay now?" Shinjiro asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah... So, is there something else you want to know?" Minako asked calmly.

No one said anything for a short while. How the girl responded after the questions were asked to her made them anxious that she will do the same now. Then again Yukari and Junpei did say some hurtful things to her, so it was understandable.

"Can you tell us about the power that you used that time when we fought Ryoji-san's shadow?" Aigis asked. She hoped that it wouldn't offend the girl.

"Is that all?" Aigis nodded. "Remember, I'm like Makoto's counterpart in my world. That means, I have the same power as him."

"Then that means that your as powerful as him!" Aigis exclaimed. "But why do you not use your power now? Will it not solve the matter?"

"I can't use my powers now because I still need to look for where that force may be. I need to face it first in order to defeat it. Also..." She paused for a moment. She watched her hands clench and unclench. "Using that power too much will kill this body. If this body dies then so will my soul. If that happens it will be the end for everything."

"So, that means the fate of the universe is in your hands," Junpei stated sarcasticly. This earned him a stomp on the foot by Aigis. The mechanical maiden turned to Minako to make sure she's alright. She smiled in relief when she saw that the girl seemed unaffected.

Minako grinned at him. "I guess you could say that, partner."

"Don't call me 'partner'," Junpei said sharply. "We're not even friends!" This earned him another stomp from Aigis. "Ow, stop that Ai-chan!"

Minako just smiled. "We're best friends," she said. "You just don't know."

* * *

><p>"I'm off to bed," Ryoji said after the other left to where they needed to be - their rooms or back at home or work. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Minako smiling at him.<p>

She raised her headphones and looked at him curiously. "Did you get these fixes for me?" she said.

"Actually," Ryoji scratched his cheeks bashfully. "I asked Labrys to help me fix it. I can't believe that I was able to do it. I really thought I destroyed it." He whispered the last part.

"Thanks Ryoji, you're the best." She gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. "I have to go to bed now. Night."

"Good night." Minako began to head back to her room. She suddenly stopped at the bottom of tje stairs and turned to him.

"One more thing, you still owe me a million yen. Don't think that fixing this is enough to pay that off."

* * *

><p>Five days after the what Minako called an "interrogation", the girl went to Naganaki Shrine. She stopped and sat in front of a gravestone with the name of two people. "Hey there mom, dad."<p>

She cleaned it and removed the weeds surrounding it. "I'm sorry I only visited now. I hope you can take my stories as an apology." She began to tell them things she's done and experienced during the time she moved in with her relatives to the present.

"I moved a lot because most of our relatives can't afford to feed an extra mouth. I feel really sorry for burdening them. That's why I decided to move back here when I got a scholarship." She looked up the sky and smiled. "I'm really happy that I'm here. I've met so many people loved me and accepted me the same way you did. I'll introduce them to you one day. I hope you like them."

She sat there for a while before bidding them farewell and moving to another gravestone. "You're an idiot, you know? ...But I guess I'm a bigger idiot than you. Oh yeah, Ryoji fixed my headphones, isn't that great!?" No answer. She kneeled down on front of it. "Aren't you going to say anything, Makoto?" She kept talking. _I must look really crazy to other now._

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was what Minako first heard when she returned to the dorm. "Congratulations on growing older," Teddie said.<p>

"Somehow that sounds irritating," Minako said. "Anyway, thanks."

Teddie ran to her and pushed her to the table, where the cake was. "Hurry make a wish, Minako-chan!" Minako smiled and blew the candles. "What did you wish for?"

"World peace?" Minako said.

"You wasted your wish on that!?"

"That's important too, you know?"

Teddie sighed. "You should open your gifts now."

"You mean this envelope and poorly wrapped box?"

"Just open it, dammit," Labrys said.

Minako started to open the envelope first. Her eyes widened. "It's the money I 'lost'."

"Ryoji-san decided to use a part of it buying decorations for the party and ingredients for Shinjiro-san," Aigis explained. "That is why he was not able to return it immediately. But Ryoji-san was able to earn the money he used back." Ryoji smiled triumphantly.

"Open the box," Teddie said excitedly.

Minako took the box and examined it first. "Who wrapped this?" she asked.

"It doesn't ma-" "This guy did." Shinjiro interrupted the Teddie. He revealed that the blond was the one responsible for wrapping the present.

Minako snickered before tearing the gift wrapper. "A cellphone..."

"Since you didn't have one, we decided to buy one for you," Ken said. "Of course we had 'a little' help from a very rich person."

"Do you not like it Minako-san?" Aigis asked anxiously. She panicked when the girl began to cry. "Minako-san!"

"Thank you so much..." Minako's voice was shaky. She tried to stop herself from crying but she can't. She was too happy. "Thank you for everything!"

They laughed at what she said. Soon she was attacked by hugs and hair ruffling.

_I lied,_ Minako thought. I_ actually wanted to stay with everyone and be happy, forever. But that will never happen. Never, no matter what I do..._

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a lot of free time now so I decided to do this. This is the longest I've written yet (Yeah, I know it's still short). Anyway, thank you to those who read this. Thank you to <strong>**Kanjilearner1988**** and ****JoseiHero-XXII for favoriting/following. Also to MH2.**

**Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Junpei missed the baseball for the tenth time that day. For days he wasn't able to focus on practice. He has been reprimanded by their coach many times to keep his eye on the ball and concentrate. Still, Junpei ends up missing or barely hitting the ball.

"Iori," the coach called out when he missed his seventeenth ball. The coach, who had a stern look on his face, was leaning on the wall. He motioned for Junpei to come closer. "You were not like this before. If you keep this up you'll drag everyone down. Tell me, is something wrong?"

Junpei looked down, a guilty expression marring his face. He rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "Coach," he started lowly. "I think I did something I wasn't supposed to do..."

The coach facial features softened. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Junpei bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes, as if pondering if he should've kept it to himself and just make something up like lack of sleep or a headache. He sighed again and looked up to his coach. "There was this girl. I don't know much about her but I still... I still said some hurtful things to her. I was angry about something and I put all the blame on her even though I didn't really know what happened..."

"Then just go and apologize to her," the coach suggested as if it was the most obvious thing to do, which in reality was. He placed a supporting hand on Junpei's shoulder. "I know it's easier said than done but you have to try. You owe her an apology."

"Yeah... thanks, coach." Junpei smiled at his coach gratefully. "I think I'll do that."

"Don't think just do it." He patted Junpei back a little of too strong making the young man to almost lose his balance. "And get back to practice. If you don't apologize by the end of the week I'll triple your trainig regimen, got that?"

"Yes, sir!" Junpei saluted and grinned before running back to continue practicing.

* * *

><p>Yukari was at her dressing room getting ready for the next shoot. She stared absently at her hands on her lap. What have I done, she thought.<p>

"You've been down recently, Yukari-chan," the stylist said. She looked at Yukari, through the mirror, with concern. "Did something happen, dear?"

"I feel like I forgot someone really important, Riko-san..." Yukari said with downcast eyes. "There was this strange girl who said she was my friend. I didn't believe her. I also said something I shouldn't have to her... All because of an opportunity that I assumed would happen."

Riko smoothed Yukari's hair gently. "Did you apologize to her?" Yukari shook her head, no. The stylist lightly patted Yukari's shoulders before holding on them. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't face her." Yukari remembered the hurt in Minako's eyes. She remembered how the girl almost broke down before Ryoji and Shinjiro came to her rescue. Seeing the girl that way made her heart wrench. "I don't think I'm ready..."

"Think about it this way, Yukari-chan. She may still be hurting with what you said." Yukari's eyes partially widened. "Just go and apologize to her. It may not solve everything but it could give both of you a peace of mind." She leaned down to place her head near the side of Yukari's. "What do you say?"

Yukari smiled and turned to the older woman. "Thank you, Riko-san."

"You're welcome, dear."

Someone knocked on the dear. "Takeba-san, will be shooting the next scene in five minutes."

"Okay, I got it." She stood up. "Thanks again. I'll do that."

* * *

><p>"I think we forgot to ask something," Kanji said. He was having dinner at the Beef Bowl Shop with Yu and Yosuke. They invited the others but they were all busy with their own stuff.<p>

"Oh yeah." Yosuke swallowed before continuing. "What's that?"

"Her relationship with that Yuki guy."

Realization surfaced on Yosuke's face. "Dude you're right! They know each other that's what we've found out so far."

"Their also counterparts of each other," Yu added.

"Does that mean his the girl version of Yuki-san?" Yosuke asked. "Well he did look girly if you looked at his picture. Maybe he'd make a beautiful girl like Minako-san."

"That's not it," Yu said. Though he agresd with Yosuke, the Minako is beautiful. "Remember, another girl with the same name died ten years ago during winter. That means the maybe, in Yuki-san's world, Arisato-san died. And maybe the same goes for her world."

"This whole fusion of universes or worlds in giving me a headache," Kanji said. "But seriously, Yukari-senpai and Junpei-senpai were really harsh. I feel kinda guilty for not doing anything."

Yosuke nodded, feeling the same way. "Good thing she had Shinjiro-san ad Ryoji-san. If everyone I knew never knew I existed I'd be insane."

"If everyone we know never knew we existed," Yu said slowly. "We would've disappeared." It was the horrifying truth of what was happening now.

* * *

><p>"Minako... can you hear me?" He smiled sadly. "Of course you don't..." Makoto closed his eyes. After years he was finally able to send his spirit to earth without breaking the seal. He was present on every journey his friends made. He was there but they never knew.<p>

He tried to speak to them but no one heard him. No one except for that one time. Makoto was able to communicate to Minako. She did not see him but she heard him. For Makoto, that was enough to make him happy.

He watched as Minako lie down at the rooftop floor to gaze at stars and moon. He followed suit and lied down next to her.

"Makoto, can you hear me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said even if he knew she wouldn't hear. "Loud and clear."

"I'm sure you want to be with everyone too... I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She puts her right arm over her eyes.

"No... No it's mine."

"I hope you're okay there." She smiled and turned to her side. Makoto turned to face her. Her eyes were drooping down. The cool night air was making her sleepy. "I wish we could all be together..."

"Me too, Minako. Me too." He watched her breathe softly as she sleeps on the floor. He tried to touch her cheeks only for his hands to pass through her. He retracted his hand and looked at the girl wistfully.

"You'll catch a cold here, you know." Still no response. "You will be facing many difficult things soon, Minako. You have to stay strong no matter what happens. Also-"

The rooftop door suddenly opened. Makoto watched Aigis as she walked slowly to the sleeping girl. She smiled at the girl before gently picking her up and taking her to her room.

Makoto turned to his back to look at the stars again. He remembers the time when he finally saw her again. That time when all of this started.

"Please remember what I said, Minako..."

_Don't worry Minako-chan. I won't leave you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! So unlike the previous chapters I proofread this twice. There may still be some errors though, I think. I hope it wasn't too dull. Please review, I'd appreciate it greatly.<strong>

**So thank you readers. Thank you ****Xigtus, langeweile, Han Rei-chan, and Chi no Yume for following/favoriting. Thank you Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for commenting.**

**Rosilanda Lancaster Leonhart: No need to apologize. About his full appearance, I'm still wondering how I'm going to do that.**


End file.
